Mirror Image?
by LisaMarie
Summary: Chloe's got a twin sister she never knew about. But just how similar are they and how will this change her life and the lives of all Salem's teens?
1. There's Nothing Like Family

**Author's Note: This is just my speculations on what would be interesting. I am sorry if it doesn't match what happens on the show. I am jumping ahead to right when everyone gets back from Puerto Rico. Oh...and Tabitha is my character.

Chapter 1: There's Nothing Like Family

Chloe Lane looked at her mother with complete disdain. "I can't believe you kept this from me, Nancy! How could you? How can you expect me to respect you when you are ALWAYS lying to me?"

"Now Chloe, you are overreacting. I did this for your own good." Nancy was trying not to get flustered by her daughter's vehement words.

"My own good? Nancy, how does keeping the fact that I have a twin sister a secret for MY OWN GOOD?"

"We didn't know where she was! And when we did find out she had been adopted. I thought it best just to leave it alone and avoid the tangle with the law. Besides, what if she didn't want to come to us? That would be worse."

"First, you pretend I'm not alive and now you tried to ignore her too? What kind of mother are you? God, each time I think you can't top the last thing you've done you pull out something new!'

"I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. I realize now that what I did was wrong..."

"How many times have you said that to me, Nancy? How many? When will you start realizing these things ahead of time?" Chloe spun around, her hair flinging out around her and started to leave. Then she stopped and turned back towards Nancy. "And just so you don't' have to ask, I am calling Brady Black and asking him to come and pick me up so I don't have to be around you! And DO NOT try and stop me!" While Nancy sat there searching for words to say to her daughter, Chloe ran upstairs to her room. She dialed Brady's number which she now knew by heart, they had gotten very close since Belle and everyone had been gone. The phone started to ring on the other end of the line, one, two three rings. "Come on, Brady. Pick up," she mumbled under her breath. But her psychic powers were not up to full efficiency because she heard Belle's recorded voice on the other end, "Hi, you have reached the Black residence, home of John, Marlena, Brady, and Belle. We can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Bye!........BEEP!" "Hey Brady, it's Chloe. I needed to talk to you but I guess you are not home. Call me as soon as you can. I'll be in my room hiding from the Wicked Witch of Salem, also known as Nancy. Bye."

Over at the Black household Brady was just getting out of the shower and caught the tail end of Chloe's message. He ran toward the phone while wrapping a towel around his waist. "but I guess you are not home..." "NO! I am hold on!" Brady gave no thought to the fact that he was talking to the answering machine. But when he looked he saw the phone was not in it's cradle. "Dammit!" He ran towards the living room and just as he saw the phone he heard, "Bye." "Great." He grabbed the phone and carried it upstairs with him, dialing Chloe's number on the way up to his room.

Chloe had just hit the off button on her phone and was replacing it on it's cradle when it rang. She jumped, scared by the unexpected noise, and answered it. "Brady?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? You sounded really upset."

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can you come get me?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute. No one's home over here, I'll bring you over and make you dinner, OK?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you in a little while." And with that she hung up so he could leave sooner.

In five minutes she saw Brady pull up in his Jeep. At first she was going to run down and intercept him before he could ring the doorbell but then she thought about it. She realized that Nancy would be even angrier to see Brady come to the door, Nancy hated Brady. So she waited at the top of the stairs. The doorbell rang and Nancy got up to answer it.

"Why...hello Brady...it's so...nice to see you again." Nancy knew that she had to be nice to Brady or Chloe would get even madder, and she HATED to see her daughter mad.

"Hello Mrs. Wesley, is Chloe here?"

"Just a minute." She turned to call Chloe but she was already down the stairs and going out the door.

"Bye Nancy, I'm going to Brady's. His parents aren't home but I know you don't mind, right? I'll be home whenever, I may just stay the night. Bye!"

Nancy wanted to say something but knew her daughter had her trapped. The best thing to do was just ride it out. 'She'll get over this,' Nancy thought, 'besides, Tabitha comes and she wouldn't miss that, no matter how mad at me she is.' But deep down she wasn't so sure.


	2. Songs From the Heart

**Author's Note: Thank you al l for reading my story. Here is the next chapter. It contains a song from Les Miserables. Please read and review.

Chapter 2: Songs from the Heart

As soon as they got through the door, Brady grabbed Chloe's arm. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe gave Brady an extremely innocent look.

"Don't mess with me Chloe. What did she do now?"

"Let's just get in the car. I'll tell you when we get to your house. Right now I just want to get as far away from here as I can."

"If you say so." They got in the Jeep and drove to the Black's house. They went inside and sat on the couch. "Want something to drink?" Brady asked, doing his best not to push Chloe. He knew that that would push her away. So he held his tongue, but what he really wanted was to help her.

"Ummm...water please." So Brady got her a glass of water and grabbed a Pepsi for himself. He handed it to her as he sat down on her left. Chloe sipped the water not looking at Brady, knowing full well he was staring at her and trying to figure out what was wrong. Chloe knew she needed to talk about it so she took a deep breath and began to speak. "She...she lied to me."

Brady waited to see if she would say anything else and when she didn't he decided to take action. "About what?"

"Well, I guess she didn't lie to me per say, she just withheld information." Chloe couldn't keep her composure any longer. "Brady, I have a twin sister and she never told me!" She broke down and began to cry. Brady put his arm around her and stayed silent. "She would never have if it wasn't for the fact that she is coming to live with us tomorrow. She's known for weeks that her adoptive parents had died and that she was coming and she didn't tell me until the day before Tabitha arrives. How could she keep something like that from me? I hate her so much!" She turned her head and buried it in Brady's shoulder. He just held there and murmured softly.

"Shhhh, it's OK. It's OK. I'm so sorry she did this to you but it's OK."

They sat like that for awhile and then Chloe lifted her head. "You're right she comes tomorrow and whether Nancy told me or not she is still my twin. There's nothing I can do right now. Now, what about that dinner you promised me?" Brady smiled, glad that Chloe was happy again.

'God, I love her smile,' he thought. But instead of saying what he thought he put on a phony French accent and said "But of course, mademoiselle. Right this way. Today ve vill have ze shikin nugettes and ze Frencha Fries." Chloe giggled and followed Brady into the kitchen.

"And to think, I actually thought you could cook."

Brady turned and smiled at her. "Actually, I can. But then we wouldn't eat for awhile so I figured I could just heat this up. I wasn't planning on company, especially not company as wonderful as yourself. Next time I promise something more...gourmet." Chloe started to blush so she turned around quickly so he couldn't see her. She opened the freezer to find the nuggets and fries until she felt the heat leave her cheeks.

"Here ya go, Emeril." They both laughed and met each others eyes. They just stood there staring until the phone rang. For the second time that day the sound of ringing made her jump.

"I'll get that." Brady grabbed the phone of the kitchen wall. "Hello, Black residence...why hello Mr. Brady...no they are not...of course...yes, actually I am going to pick up Belle...no.... don't mind at all...of course ...yep ... ok ... are you coming to the picnic?...OK...we'll see you there...Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to see Chloe putting the food in the oven. "Hey! I am supposed to be cooking for you. Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"Of course, you should know that by now. Was that Shawn's dad?"

"Yea. He wanted to know if I would pick up Shawn when I get Belle. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, do you want to come with me?"

"Tabitha will be here by then."

"She can come, too. It'll just be a tight squeeze in the back is all."

"OK, sounds great. These should be done in fifteen minutes. Do you want me to set the table?"

"No, I am supposed to be the host here Chloe! I will set the table. If you want to do something go pick out a CD to listen to."

"Fine, I was just trying to help." Chloe left Brady and went towards the Black's CD collection. 'Hmmmm...what am I in the mood for? Pop... no... here we go.' She pulled out the Les Miserables CD. 'Here we go.' She slipped the CD in the stereo and it strong sound filled the house.

Brady heard the music in the kitchen. "Great pick. This is one of my favorites... Look Down, Look Down..." He began to hum to himself. Chloe walked in.

"Have you ever seen this live?" Chloe asked. "I did right before I came here. It was one of the most touching plays I'd ever seen."

"That is what you need to do. Take that feeling and sing it. That is singing from your heart."

"Brady, don't start that now."

"Really, come here." He led her to the living room and skipped forward to song five. "Sing."

"Brady, No! I don't want to." But the song started and she felt uplifted. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"There was a time when men were kind,

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong"

The music picked up and so did Chloe's spirits. She continued.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."

She opened her eyes and saw Brady standing there with a huge smile on his face. "That's it Chloe, that's what I've been trying to get you to do all along! How did it feel?"

"It was..." Chloe was brought back to earth with the sound of the timer going off. "Food's done."

Brady walked back to the kitchen and Chloe followed. "So, what was it like?"

"Brady, just forget it. It was a fluke. I could never do that again."

"Chloe, it was great! You even had tears in your eyes. It was the..."

"Stop it, Brady Black! Just shut up about it already. It wasn't a big deal and I will never do it again. Sorry to get your hopes up." She turned away but not before Brady realized that she still had those tears.

"It made you think of him, didn't it?" Chloe didn't answer.


	3. The Arrival

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the good reviews. As long as they keep coming I will keep writing. I apologize about this going a little slower than all would like but I just started school so I have to find time.

Chapter Three: The Arrival

"I don't think it's any of your business who I am thinking about, Brady Black! I'm ready to go home." Chloe went to grab her purse and stood by the door.

"Chloe, wait. I was just wondering. I'm sorry. I am. Now come on, we haven't eaten our 'gourmet' meal yet. I really am sorry Chloe. Besides, you don't want to go home and see Nancy right now do you?"

Chloe turned back to him. "You're right. That's why I overreacted. But the reason I was really sad was that I realized that I am not in love with Philip anymore. I loved him and a little piece of my heart will always be his but I've moved on now. I realized while singing that I am not destroyed like Fantine was when she sings the song. I am going to be OK and that is scary, too. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. Let's eat."

"Can I just say one thing on the subject?" Chloe gave him a look but didn't say anything. "I'm proud of you Chloe, I really am. And I promise to help you. You don't have to be scared. I'm always going to be here for you, OK? So don't worry. Now we can eat." He waked to the kitchen without looking to see if Chloe was following him. If she was, great. If not, well, there was nothing he could do when she set her mind. As it turned out she did follow him. They ate in relative silence. As Brady got up to throw the plates away Chloe reached out to stop him.

"Brady, I...uh...just wanted to say...thank you. What you said meant a lot to me. It's good to know I have a friend like you. So, what now?"

"Well, how about we watch a movie? I think they're showing My Fair Lady on A&E. What do you say? Wouldn't it be 'loverly'?"

"You are such a dork."

"But I'm a cute dork, right?"

"Yes, now let's watch some TV." Brady was trying his hardest not to blush at Chloe's agreement. So he just walked with her to the Living Room and flipped on the television. He went to sit in the armchair but before he could Chloe said "Come sit with me, Brady. I won't bite. Besides, it's cold in here and you can come keep me warm." Brady couldn't believe what Chloe had just said. Chloe couldn't really either. 'I can't believe I just said that. Why did I say it? Do I like Brady?' but Chloe pushed the thought aside as she felt Brady sit next to her. 'Just stop thinking and enjoy yourself for once' she scolded mentally but the seed of thought had been planted and had started to sprout. There was nothing she could do about it anymore. The movie started and Chloe started to watch. She hardly noticed when Brady put his arm around her and she found herself instinctively leaning into him. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Chloe awoke to find herself on a couch, covered with a blanket. 'Where am I?' she thought groggily. Then she realized it. 'I'm still at Brady's' Just then, Brady came down the stairs.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes. Good Morning Princess."

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's 9:00 am. I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful. Besides, now you have dirt for Nancy. Come on, I'll drive you home. Your sister comes today."

"Oh my God, I forgot. Thanks again, Brady, you really are the greatest friend." Had Chloe been more awake she may have noticed the quick look of disappointment that crossed Brady's face. Brady drove her home.

"Have fun, Chloe. And call me later."

"I will, promise. As long as you promise to come rescue me if the need arises."

"Promise, Bye Chloe." But she made no move to get out of the car. Instead she sat there. She looked into Brady's eyes. She was about to say something when Nancy came storming out of the house.

"Where have you been! I have been worried sick about you! Come inside Chloe, we have to get ready for Tabitha's arrival." Chloe took one last look at Brady and climbed out of his Jeep. She shot a look at Nancy and went inside.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Westly. Hope you have a great day." Brady started the Jeep and drove away, waiting to laugh until he drove around the corner.

"I can't believe you had the gall to pretend to be worried Nancy! You don't care where I am."

"Chloe that's not true. I care about you a lot. You're my daughter. What were you doing?"

"Oh, so that's it! You're afraid I am a slut! That's all you care about, my ruining YOUR reputation through my indiscretions. Well, you don't have to worry. I didn't do anything to be ashamed of. Now if you will excuse me I have to take a shower and get ready for the arrival of my sister I never knew about it." Five minutes later Chloe was standing under the hot jet of water. She was kind of grossed out by the fact that she had been wearing the same clothes for twenty-four hours and it felt good to be clean. She finished and went to get dressed. She wasn't sure what to wear. She wanted to impress her sister but didn't want to give off the wrong impression. She decided on simple black pants and a red tank top. It was classy, yet casual. She was just finishing fixing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She flipped her head back up, turned off the hair dryer and took one last look in the mirror. Then she walked down the stairs to where she was hearing voices. Standing there with Nancy was an older woman and a girl about her age. 'That can't be Tabitha' Chloe though, confused. 'She's...short.' At that moment, however, Nancy spotted her.

"Ah, there she is. Chloe, this is Tabitha, your twin sister." Tabitha and Chloe regarded each other. Then they looked at Nancy. "We're twins?" They looked back at each other and laughed.

"See, you are similar. I never said you were identical. I guess Tabitha got her height from me." Neither Chloe nor Tabitha laughed.

"Well," the elderly woman, who Chloe guessed was the social worker, said a little uncomfortably. "I'll leave you all to get to know each other." And she left looking relieved.

"Well Tabitha, welcome to Salem."

"Thanks Nancy. It seems really nice..." Chloe noticed how uncomfortable Tabitha looked.

"Why don't I show Tabitha to her room?" Chloe asked as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, that would be great. I'll finish dinner."

"Come on, I'll show you your cell." Tabitha smiled and Chloe knew they'd get along. They climbed the stairs and walked to the guest room, now Tabitha's room. "Here ya go. So, what do you think of Nancy?"


	4. LYLAS

Chapter 4: LYLAS

"Nancy, well she's my mother so I love her but...I don't know...I can't help feeling...betrayed...I mean...she gave me up...you know?" Tabitha looked at her sister expectantly. She hoped she wasn't about to get blasted about how wonderful her "mother" was.

"Wow," Chloe said. Tabitha could hear the amused tone in Chloe's voice and found it unsettling...until Chloe continued. "We may be physically different but mentally we are the same. I feel the exact same way. But I'm warning you now, Nancy doesn't understand it at all. She thinks that I..._we..._should just forget about all those years during which she pretended we didn't exist. I can't do that...I try but it hasn't worked so far. If she would just tell me who my..._our_...father was it might be different. I don't know. Craig isn't bad though." Chloe was actually relieved to be able to share with someone else who understood exactly what was going on. "You know...other than the height thing we really aren't that physically different." The two sisters regarded each other. Chloe was about six inches taller than Tabitha and her hair was about six inches longer. Tabitha's was the same dark brown though, and it was curly just like Chloe's own. They had the same color eyes. They really were very similar...what made them different was there clothing more than anything. Tabitha wore olive colored parachute pants with a matching bandana in her hair, a black cotton t-shirt, and a beat up pair of Vans. It was a sharp contrast to Chloe's refined outfit. Plus, she wore no makeup. Tabitha noticed the difference.

"Well, we definitely have different personal styles." They both laughed and felt this...connection...like they'd known each other all their lives. "Oh, call me Tabi"

"OK...Tabi" Chloe was surprised at how well she and Tabi were getting along already. Other than Belle Chloe really didn't have any female friends. She didn't seem to get along with other girls in Salem...or anywhere she'd lived. "I'm really sorry about what happened with your foster family. I know how hard that is."

"Yeah, thanks." With most people Tabi felt compelled to tell them they didn't understand but she could tell Chloe did. "Weird" she said, laughing slightly.

"What is?" Chloe asked.

"This may sound weird to you but...I've never really had girl friends. I've always hung out with guys. It must be this twin thing...as cheesy as it sounds I feel...well..._connected_ to you. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not at all...I completely understand." Chloe was amazed at how similar they were. "Whoever our dad was must have had a good demeanor cause neither of us seem to get our personality from Nancy." They both laughed. Then the phone rang. Chloe ran to answer it but she was too late. They heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Chloe, it's Brady."

"I got it Nancy." Chloe picked up the phone and heard the click of the other line being hung-up. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Who, Nancy, No Chloe she didn't...don't worry. But anyway, my paranoid princess, I was calling to see how everything is with your double."

"Tabi is great Brady. If you want you can come over now and meet her."

"Are you sure I won't be interrupting your 'getting to know each other' phase?"

"Not at all...we don't need that phase...we seem to just...understand each other." She looked at Tabi and they both smiled. She heard Brady's laughter on the other end of the phone. "Shut up! You just don't understand. Come over."

"Nancy won't be waiting at the door to attack me with a meat tenderizer?"

"I hope not. I'll wait for you down stairs just in case. I'm hanging up the phone now so you can leave. Bye." Chloe hung up before he could protest.

"Who is this 'Brady' that you were talking to?"

"He's a good friend and my best friend Belle's older brother." Tabi gave her an inquisitive look.

"Is he a friend or a _friend_?" she asked.

"He's just a friend." Chloe stated. But Tabi saw the look on Chloe's face and knew that if they were "just friends" as Chloe claimed that Chloe definitely wished they were more. "Come on...let's go wait downstairs."

They walked back into the living room and Nancy immediately pounced on them from her perch on the couch. "Girls! Would you two like any desert? I made some brownies. Tabitha, what do you think of your room?"

Tabi started to answer but Chloe got there first. "No Nancy, we would not like any brownies. We are only here waiting for Brady so you don't verbally attack him the second he walks in the door."

"Chloe Lane! I can't believe you would say that. And I am sure Tabitha can answer on her own whether or not she would like a brownie. And I DON'T appreciate you being so rude. What an impression to make on your sister!"

"Oh please, don't start acting like a saint now. Tabi is going to live here...why bother with this charade?"

Craig walked into the room just then. "Nancy, Chloe, I think you should both calm down."

Tabi saw headlights through the window and realized that it must be Chloe's friend Brady. She didn't know what was going on between Nancy and him but didn't want to find out. "I would love a brownie, Nancy. Thank you!"

"Great. I'll get you a glass of milk to go with it." Nancy shot Chloe a triumphant look before going to the kitchen. Chloe turned to Tabi with a murderous look in her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and Chloe realized what Tabi had done. Her look turned to one of thanks and she went to let Brady in.

"Come in Brady...let's go upstairs quickly and then Tabi will meet us." She herded Brady up the stairs right before Nancy returned.

"Here you go." Nancy held out a plate with a massive brownie and handed it to Tabi along with a giant glass of milk.

"Thanks." Tabi said with the best look of feigned gratitude she could muster. She went upstairs to see her sister and found a really hot blonde guy sitting with her. He stood up and put out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brady Black. You must be Tabi." Tabi took his hand and he shook it firmly, nodding. "Hey, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem." Tabi said, nonchalantly. She took a bite of the brownie and immediately spit it back on to the plate. "Oh my God, this tastes like crap!"

"Nancy has never been good with desserts...I would have warned you but I didn't see you about to take a bite." Tabi set the plate on the nightstand and took a sip of the milk. She made a face as she swallowed it.

"This is whole milk isn't it?" Tabi asked, feeling the thick liquid go down her throat. "That's so gross. I'm used to skim milk."

"Let Nancy know and she will jump through hoops to accommodate you." Chloe smiled because she knew it was true. Nancy would do her best to win over Tabi by spoiling her but Chloe realized, even if Nancy didn't, that material gifts would not win over the love of _either_ of her daughters. But she was free to try if she wanted.

"I'll drink it." Brady said and Tabi gladly handed over the glass. As she did she studied the blond twenty-something sitting next to her on the bed. He really was attractive and very muscular. And he seemed nice. She hoped there were other guys like him in Salem since she knew that Chloe had Brady staked as _her _territory...even if Chloe wouldn't admit it. "Hey," Brady said, interrupting both girls' thoughts. "The reason I came over was to ask if you two lovely ladies would like to accompany me to pick up Belle and Shawn from the airport tomorrow."

"That sounds cool...but who are Belle and Shawn?" Tabi was curious to learn about Chloe's friends.

"Well, as I said earlier, Belle is Brady's little sister and my best friend. Shawn is her now ex- boyfriend though I have yet to find out why. She wouldn't tell me and I find it very odd. But I'm sure she just wanted to explain in person. Shawn's really cool. He hangs out with Belle, me, and Phi..." Chloe stopped herself before saying his name.

"You, Belle, and who?" Tabi was now really curious...so many secrets surrounded Chloe's life. Brady answered for Chloe.

"Philip Kariakis, Chloe's ex-. But anyway I have to be going...I'll pick you two up at noon tomorrow, OK?"

"OK." Chloe said and stood up to walk with Brady to the door. "And we will come to the picnic." she turned to Tabi. "The Blacks are throwing a 'Welcome Home' picnic for all the kids coming back from Puerto Rico...they were there on a field trip."

"Oh, OK. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Brady."

"You too. See you tomorrow. Bye Chloe." Brady left and the girls went upstairs.

"You have the biggest crushes on each other!" Tabi accused.

"We do not. We're friends."

"Sure." Chloe threw a pillow at Tabi and pulled out last year's yearbook to show her sister. They spent the rest of the night talking about Chloe's friends.


	5. Changes

**Author's Note: It's good to know you are all still reading my story. As long as I get two reviews I'll post a new chapter. So please, if you read this review it so I know to write more. Even if they are bad I just wanna know SOMEONE is reading this.

Chapter Five: Old Friends New Friends

Belle Black looked out the window of the plane. She had enjoyed Puerto Rico but was glad to be coming home. So much had happened there that had changed her life. First there was getting closer to Mimi again. She was very happy about that because they had grown apart and now they were friends again...although not as close as they used to be. Then there was Shawn Brady. She and Shawn had been friends forever. Then, at the end of the school year, they'd finally realized that they both desired more than friendship. But then things got complicated. They had almost gone all the way in Puerto Rico...but they were able to stop themselves. But they were happy...for awhile. Belle had had a crush on Shawn's best friend Philip Kiriakis for a long time, she figured those feelings would die after she had hooked up with Shawn, besides he had been in love with her best friend Chloe and wasn't yet over her. But then he kissed her...or, to be more exact, they kissed each other...and Shawn saw. It wasn't supposed to happen. They had gone for a walk together just to talk and stuff, be friendly, while Shawn was talking to Mr. Woods about some stuff. They had gone down to the water and were just talking and then all of a sudden it just happened...and kept happening...and it was wonderful. Then Shawn walked up. Belle cringed at the memory of it. They hadn't heard him approach but they had heard him as he was running back towards the camp. Philip went after him and caught him. Belle had followed but didn't say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW COULD YOU?" Shawn yelled. "God Philip, YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! DAMMIT! Why her? You could have any girl in school, why'd you have to pick mine?"

"I...I...All I can say is that I'm sorry. But come on. We've both liked Belle forever. And I wasn't the only person involved back there, or did you not notice that?" Philip didn't know what to say...he hadn't expected this at all.

"Leave Belle out of this. This is between you and me Kiriakis." Shawn pulled off his shirt and prepared for a fight.

"You don't want to do this man. Please, let's just talk." But Philip knew his words were pointless. Shawn was ready to fight him.

"WAIT!" Belle yelled. "Stop it! Fighting won't help either of you. And you can't just 'leave me out of this' because I am in this. If I wasn't you two wouldn't be about to fight. Shawn, I would never hurt you on purpose. I know I, we, have but we didn't plan on this." Belle was crying. She was so confused about everything. Shawn backed down.

"So what now? Are we over Belle, what? How do you feel about Philip? Do you want to be with him?" Shawn was trying to stay calm and be rational.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just know that I am confused."

"Well, if your confused then we can't be together. You need to sort out your feelings and let me know." He turned and walked away, not waiting for an answer from either of his so called 'Friends'. Philip started to follow him but Belle put out a hand to stop him.

"Let him go, he has a right to be upset. And if we force him to talk now he'll just get more upset." Belle knew both guys and they needed time apart.

"Well then what do we do, Belle?"

"I don't know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Belle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the pilot's voice. "We are now in our final decent. Touchdown will be in about fifteen minutes." The seatbelt sign went on. Belle looked over at Philip, who was still sleeping with his head on her shoulder. "Hey Philip, wake up. We're almost home." She had hated hurting Shawn but they were back to being friends. They had been friends longer than anything else and knew that it was truly more important to both of them to stay that way. He'd told her if she really wanted to be with Philip he would understand. He knew they had liked each other in the past. And Belle knew he meant it. She and Shawn had always been truthful with each other no matter what. The person she was really worried about was Chloe. True, she claimed to be over Philip but what would she think if she knew that he and Belle were together. She tapped him again. "Philip, wake up!" He grumbled and then moved his head to the other direction. "Philip Kiriakis, wake up right now!" She planted a kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and grabbed her face, kissing her hard. "Well good morning sleepy head!" She laughed and kissed him again. She was glad that everything had worked out. She only hoped that it would be OK back in Salem. Chloe wouldn't be too happy about either Philip or Mimi. But at least everything was OK with everything else. The plane began to land, sending chills into Belle's body. She grabbed Philip's hand.

"You OK?" Philip said, laughing.

"Shutup. You aren't funny."

"Then why are you laughing?" Shawn had leaned across the aisle.

"It's not fair when you two gang up on me."

"Get used to it." the guys said, simultaneously. At that moment the plane touched down. Belle buried her head in Philip's shoulder which inspired more laughter from the guys. Once again the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Thank you for flying with us. We hope to see you again. You may now start unloading." Belle let go of Philip's hand.

"We have to wait and find a way to tell Chloe, OK?"

"Fine." but Philip didn't look too happy. 


	6. Return

**Author's Note: Yea! I'm glad you like my fic. So I will keep on writing. Just keep on reviewing.

Chapter Six: Return

Chloe, Tabi, and Brady were heading towards the airport in Brady's Jeep. Chloe was excited to see her friends after so long but was also kind of nervous. They had shared so much while they were gone, so much that she wasn't a part of. And she and Brady had grown closer. Chloe had always been more mature then the rest of the gang and she was afraid that the divide would be more prominent now. 'Stop worrying Chloe, everything will be just the same as last year.' But the question was, did she want it to be the same? Belle and the gang were great, but Brady understood her like no one else had. And now she had Tabi, there was so much to learn about her new sister, like why she came to Salem in the first place.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Brady shot her a concerned look. "You have this troubled look on your face."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just excited I guess. I've really missed everyone."

"Ok, so let me get this straight really quick. Belle is _your _ best friend and _your _ little sister. She used to go out with Shawn but now they've broken up for some mysterious reason. Shawn's best friend is Philip, who is _your _ ex-boyfriend and _ your _ Uncle even though you are older than him. Yes?" Tabi wanted to make sure she knew everyone so she wouldn't say something stupid.

"Correct. You learn very well, dear sister."

"And we are bringing Belle and Shawn home, and then helping the Blacks get ready for the picnic."

"Right again. Well here we are. Let's hope I can find a decent place to park this baby and then we'll go in." They were actually able to find a parking spot relatively close. They walked to the gate where the plane would be coming in.

"Well, hello Brady, Chloe. How are you two today?" Tabi looked up and saw an old man standing there dressed in an expensive suit. By the looks on the faces of her companions she gathered they didn't like him too much.

"Hello Grandfather. How are you? Where's Nicole?" Brady raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's home. I'm guessing you are here to pick up your sister...but why has the infamous Ms. Lane come to help you?"

"Belle is Chloe's best friend. She has come to see her."

"Of course. And who is this lovely young lady?" He turned to Tabi and put out his hand. "I am Viktor Kiriakis...and you are?"

"Tabitha Cole. I'm Chloe's twin sister."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you none the less." Chloe looked extremely upset but chose not to say anything about it.

"Mr. Kiriakis is Philip's father." Tabi had figured that out already but she nodded none the less. Just then the stewardess announced that the plane had landed. "Excuse us, we are going to meet Belle now." Chloe brushed pass him and Tabi followed with Brady close behind her. The doors opened and passengers came out of the tunnel. All of a sudden a bubbly blond came bouncing out.

"BRADY! CHLOE! I missed you two, soooooo much. Oh my goodness. It's so great to be home!" She hugged the two of them. Tabi guessed that this was Belle. Then someone else caught her eye. An extremely attractive guy had just walked out of the tunnel. He had brown hair and one of the nicest bodies she had ever seen.

"Shawn!" Brady called out. "Over here." The brunette started walking towards them. "Your parents asked me to bring you home."

"That's cool" he said. "How are you Brady? Chloe?"

'God, his voice is sexy.' Tabi thought. Then she blushed in spite of herself. 'So this is Shawn. How did Belle ever let a guy like that go?'

"We're both fine, right Brady? But I'd really like you two to meet Tabitha Cole. She's my twin sister." Chloe had walked over to Tabi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow! It's so great to meet you." Belle hugged her. "I didn't know you had a twin sister, Chloe. Wow! You two look nothing alike. I'm Belle Black."

"I figured. Chloe has said so much about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, she's said nothing about you. I didn't even know Chloe had any siblings, much less a twin sister."

"That's alright. Neither of us knew until yesterday." Belle looked confused but Chloe broke in.

"We'll explain later. Tabi, this is Shawn Brady."

"Hey." Shawn stuck out his hand.

"Hi." Tabi was more than happy to shake it. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Tabi thought she would melt right there. They just stood there, hands clasped and staring.

"Well, you ready to go?" Brady looked from one to the other, as did Belle and Chloe.

"Huh?" Shawn turned to look at Brady. "Oh, yeah. Let's go get our luggage." He looked back at Tabi, smiled, and then dropped her hand. Chloe grabbed on to Tabi's arm.

"We're gonna go to the bathroom, right girls?" Belle nodded. Tabi just stood there. "You can grab the luggage and meet us at the car. OK?"

"That's cool. You have Marlena's suitcase, right Belle? The one with the flowers?" Belle nodded. "Come-on Shawn."

"Yeah, we'll just go get the luggage. And meet you in the car. It was great to meet you Tabi." He smiled at her again. Brady grabbed his arm and drug him in one direction while the girls drug Tabi in the other. They pulled her into the bathroom.

"OK" Chloe demanded. "What was all of that?" Belle and Chloe had Tabi pinned against the sink.

"All of what?"

"You and Shawn. We saw the looks you two were giving each other. I've known Shawn all my life and never seen him look at anyone like that." Belle looked curious.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He said hello. We shook hands. Then you two drug me away. You are making a big deal out of nothing." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really. I don't know what you two are on but you are seeing things."

"OK. We'll let it go, for now. Let's go to the car. You can sit by Shawn." Chloe and Belle gave each other a look and then all three girls walked to the car.

"You do think he's hot, though, right?" Belle had already accepted Tabi as one of the girls.

"Well, yeah, he is. You'd have to be blind to think otherwise."

Meanwhile, the guys were getting the luggage and Brady was drilling Shawn in the same manner the girls had done with Tabi. "So Shawn. What do you think of Tabi?"

"She seems cool." Shawn wouldn't meet Brady's eyes.

"That's not what I mean, Shawn Douglas, and you know it. There was something there. Don't play dumb." Brady grabbed Shawn by the shirt collar. Shawn put his hands up in a surrender type movement.

"Alright. Lay off." Brady did. "I think she's hot. She seems cool. I don't know. Maybe there was something there. I don't know. Here's my suitcase. And there's Belle's." They grabbed the suitcases and headed towards the car. Shawn's breath caught in his throat when he saw Tabi. 'Brady's got a good question. What is going on with me?'


	7. Sparks Continue to Fly

**Author's Note: Ok, I kinda screwed up here. I posted Chapter Six a little early. So this one is short. Sorry!

Chapter Seven: Sparks Continue to Fly

'Brady asked a good question. What is going on with me?' Shawn looked and saw that Tabi was walking towards him.

"Need help?" She smiled and reached for a bag, her hand brushing his as she did so. She felt tingles running through her body. 'Stop it' she scolded herself, shaking her head.

"You okay?" Brady was looking at her strangely.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." They carried the bags and threw them into the small trunk of Brady's Jeep.

"Belle, why don't you sit up front with me, since I haven't seen you in, oh, forever. The three of you can sit in back. So you climb in first." Chloe climbed in first.

"Tabi, you sit in the middle since you are the smallest." She sat down and Shawn slid in next to her. He put his arm on the seat behind her.

"Is it OK if I put my arm here? It's a little smushed otherwise." Although what Shawn was saying was true it also gave him an excuse to put his arm around Tabi. His hand brushed her hair and he noticed how soft it was. 'What are you doing Shawn?' he asked himself. 'You just met her.' "So, are you two coming to the picnic?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "We're going to Belle's now and helping everyone set up beforehand. What're you doing? Are you going home first?"

"Yeah, I gotta shower first. And change and stuff. But I'll be over early to help."

"Cool." Tabi knew she should say more but was afraid to speak. She had just met all of these people and didn't want them to get the wrong impression of her. Belle turned around and looked at Tabi.

"Hey, are you gonna change first?" Tabi looked down at her clothing. Her outfit was similar to the one she'd worn the day before. This time her pants were blue and her shirt was black. The bandana on her head matched her pants.

"Um...I wasn't planning on it. But I could. Although I don't have much else." Belle smiled broadly.

"Great. That's what I was hoping you would say. Hey Chloe, you in the mood for doing a makeover?" Belle was extremely excited, as was Chloe, but Tabi was a bit more skeptical. She looked to Chloe for reassurance.

"It'll be fine. I promise. Gosh, if you had seen me before Belle got her hands on me you would be shocked. I was even more fashionably clueless than you."

"I don't have a problem knowing what's fashionable and what isn't. I just like to wear what I feel is comfortable. That's what I think everyone should do. I don't see the point in going through pain just to look cute. I mean, if people don't like me because of how I dress than I don't want anything to do with them anyway, you know what I mean?" Tabi saw the faces of the other girls and realized she had spoken a little harsher than she had meant to. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. I just can't picture myself dressed as you two. I mean Chloe, look at you. You are so tall and beautiful. You have this elegant ethereal thing going. And Belle. You are just so cute and pretty. I am neither so I wouldn't look as good as you two in the clothes you wear."

"I think you are very attractive." Tabi blushed. She couldn't believe that Shawn had just said that. Neither could he. 'Oh my Gosh. I can't believe I just said that out loud.'

"Thanks Shawn."

"He's right you know." Chloe gave her sister a harsh look. "Don't be so down on yourself. And think, if you are this attractive now just wait until AFTER Belle gets done with you. You'll love it, I promise. Just say you will let us."

"Please!" Belle and Chloe both looked very pleadingly at her.

"Fine! You win, I'll let you do it." Shawn just laughed.

"It's times like these that I remember how great it is to be a guy and not have to worry about these things." Brady looked at him in the rearview mirror and nodded.

"I agree totally." He began to mock his little sister's voice. "Oh. We can curl your hair and paint each others nails and have so much fun. Hee Hee!" Belle reached over and smacked him.

"You are so lucky you are driving right now, Brady Black. But you two just wait and see." Tabi laughed and her hair lightly tickled Shawn's arm. She moved her hand to push back her hair and her hand brushed his arms. At that point Shawn was reminded of one of the downfalls of being a guy. He shifted uncomfortably hoping that Tabi wouldn't notice. He was in luck. They pulled up in front of Shawn's house. Belle opened the front door and hopped out to let Shawn get out of the car. He climbed out and put out his hand to Tabi. She took it and smiled. He saw how the light flickered in her eyes.

"It was very nice to meet you, Tabi. I look forward to seeing you later at the picnic."

"I'm glad I met you too." Once again they just kind of sat there, staring in each others eyes. Then Shawn's parents, Bo and Hope Brady, came out, holding his baby brother, J. T.

"Shawn! Oh, I am so glad you are home." He turned and his parents rushed towards him, quickly embracing him. "We missed you so much." He could tell his mother was very excited to see him and he was glad to. But he couldn't help being a little upset that his contact with Tabi had been cut-off. Thinking of her he realized she didn't yet know his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you too." He reached out and tickled his brother's stomach. "And you two little tough guy. You're so big." J. T. smiled and laughed. His brother had grown a lot since he'd been gone. "Oh, I'd like you two to meet Tabi, Chloe's twin sister." They noticed her in the car and approached, and Tabi climbed out to shake their hands.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Brady." She smiled and shook their hands one by one. They both seemed extremely friendly.

"You two, Tabi. We didn't know Chloe had a twin."

"We didn't know either. It's a long story." Chloe had answered as Tabi climbed back in the car. "Well, we should go now, but we'll see you all soon at the picnic."

"Yes," Bo said. "We're heading over to help as soon as Shawn's ready. We'll see you then." Everyone said their goodbyes and Brady drove off. They arrived at Belle's house and Tabi was introduced to the Black's. Then Belle dragged her up the stairs to her room.

"Come on. We have work to do." Tabi groaned.

"I thought you would have forgotten by now." 


	8. The Makeover

**Author's Note: I am really happy that you are all still reading my story. Especially now that I'm almost on the third page. :( Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: The Picnic

Tabi had never felt so awkward in her life. Belle was doing something with her hair and Chloe was messing with her fingernails using something called an "orange stick." Tabi didn't really understand it's purpose but she knew that it hurt. "Are you two almost done?"

"No, we'll tell you when we are. Just stay still." Even though she was the leader of Tabi's torture, Tabi found herself liking Belle. That surprised her because Belle was not the kind of girl Tabi usually hung out with. In fact, Tabi hardly hung out with girls at all, much less perfect blonde cheerleaders. But she was in Salem now, with new parents and a new sister and now a new style. Maybe it would help her forget. "Alright, your hair and nails are done. Now we'll pick out an outfit and then do your makeup. After that you will be done. So, tell me some about you, since you already know everything about me."

"Well, there's not really much to tell. Ummmm...I was born the same day as Chloe, from the same mother, and then abandoned. I guess they decided to separate Chloe and I at the orphanage because we went to different parents. I was bounced from foster home to foster home for a long time, for different reasons, until I got to the Cole's. I lived with them for two years. They were wonderful to me and I loved them both dearly. Then..." Tabi broke off. She was afraid to say it because that would make it more real.

Chloe saw the hurt in her sister's eyes. "It's OK, we understand. You don't have to talk about it."

"YES I DO! I just...they died. They died and it's my fault. They went out to get me something. I was at work and they wanted to surprise me because it was my two-year anniversary as a member of the Cole family. I worked at a stable and loved horses. It turns out they had talked to my instructor and she had put them in touch with a seller who had a horse that she thought would be perfect for me. So they went to see it, to possibly buy it for me. And..." Tabi was sobbing now. "And as they were going to see it they got hit by a semi-. They died on impact and it's ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Chloe and Belle hugged Tabi.

"It's not your fault Tabi. Shhh....It's okay. I know it hurts and it feels like nothing can fix it but I promise you that it'll be okay. Everything happens for a reason whether you know what it is or not. I know that that probably doesn't help right now but you'll get better. Gimme a hug, sis." Tabi was surprised at how caring her sister was. She wasn't used to sympathy and hadn't really talked to anyone about this before. Slowly the heart-wrenching sobs began to subside.

"You know, it's a good thing you didn't have on your make-up yet." Belle smiled feebly, trying to lighten the mood. "But if you ever need to talk Chloe and I are here. OK? And I'm sure Shawn would give you a shoulder to cry on." Belle now had a devilish grin on her face.

"It wouldn't bother you if I was interested in him, or him in me? I mean he's your ex-boyfriend and all."

"No, I'd be glad to see him happy. You wouldn't be mad to see Philip with another girl would you Chloe?"

"I don't think so. I mean, it's over between us and I want him to move on." Tabi looked at Belle and saw a flicker of something cross her face. Relief? Tabi wasn't sure but she knew there was something. "But back to Tabi and her makeover, what about your red handkerchief top?"

"Oh my gosh! That would be sooooo perfect on her! She'll look better in it than I do." Belle walked to her closet and rummaged through her stuff. Finally she came up with a red ball. "It's a little wrinkled." she said sheepishly. "Hey Chloe, can you go ask my mom if she can iron this quickly?"

"Your mom's setting up the picnic, but if you tell me where the iron and ironing board are then I can just do it."

"Oh, well OK, that works too. Ummm...They're in the cabinet next to the washing machine." Chloe nodded and left the room. Tabi decided that this was her chance.

"Your breaking up with Shawn had something to do with Philip didn't it?"

"What?"

"You either like him or are with him or something. I saw the look that crossed your face when Chloe said she wouldn't mind. Don't lie to me Belle. I told you how I feel about Shawn so now it's your turn. What is going on with you and Philip?" Tabi couldn't believe she'd been so bold but it just came out.

"Ok, you are right. Philip and I kissed on the island and Shawn found out. I discovered that I was in love with Philip and he felt the same way. So now we are together but we don't know how to tell Chloe and it's just all a big mess." Belle flopped down on the bed next to Tabi. "You can't tell Chloe!"

"I wouldn't do that. First of all, that would betray your trust. Second, then you would tell Shawn that I like him. And third, it would be too easy for you. This is something you and Philip have to face on your own. But I will try to help, OK? I don't think Chloe will mind though. It may shock her but I think she has something for your brother, although she won't admit it."

"Brady? That would be so cool. They are perfect for each other! But now I need to do your make-up. No more gossiping, at least not right now. Wait! try on these jeans." Tabi did as she was instructed. "Perfect!" Belle said.

"How am I supposed to move? These feel like they've been painted on, they're so tight."

"That's the point. Now, back to make-up. Sit down?"

"I don't think I can without ripping your pants."  
"Sit!" Tabi did so. Belle went and grabbed her make-up bag. Let's see. OK, here we go." And she proceeded to make Tabi up. It wasn't all that bad, that is, until she got to the eyelashes. Then Belle pulled out this weird monster looking tool.

"What is that?"

"An eyelash curler."

"Keep it away from me."

"It's fine. Watch." Belle demonstrated it.

"Are you sure it won't hurt?"

"It shouldn't."

"Fine."

"Relax your eyes."

"How am I supposed to relax my eyes when they are under attack?" Belle laughed and finally Tabi relaxed enough for Belle to slip the eyelash curler over her eyelashes and close them. "Ow!"

"Don't be a baby. That was just a little pinch." She did the other one. "There, done. Perfect! Wait, no, not quite." She grabbed Tabi's hand and drug her towards the bathroom. "Have you ever plucked your eyebrows before?"

"No, and I'm not about to start now!"

"Relax, I'm not going to pluck them, I have a lotion to remove the hair. Here, sit on the toilet." Belle rubbed the lotion in the proper spots. A smell started to fill the air.

"Ew, that's gross."

"Hey, I could pluck them if you want. It's only for five minutes. So, would you like me to help you hook up with Shawn?"

"What? No. I don't need help. He doesn't want to go out with me, especially not if he's used to going out with girls like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Belle, look at you. You are cute, blonde and petite. You're nice, funny, stylish, everything guys want."

"You are just as attractive as I am! And you're boobs are bigger." Belle glared at her own small chest.

"Shut up!" Finally Chloe returned. Just then the timer went off and Belle wiped off the lotion.

"Perfect! Now put on this shirt I just ironed." Chloe handed her a tiny piece of red fabric.

"That's not gong to fit."

"Stop doubting us, Tabi. Now put it on."

"How?" This provoked giggles from both Belle and Chloe. "Don't laugh at me. I'm serious. Besides, I don't have a strapless bra." Belle went to her dresser and pulled out a plastic package. She handed it to Tabi, who opened it and pulled out two giant Band-Aids. "What the hell are these?"

"It's a stick-on bra."

"Excuse me?" Chloe explained how it worked and Tabi went to the bathroom. She wrestled with the "bra" and the shirt and managed to get herself situated. She walked out. "Well?"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK SO GREAT!" Belle ran up and hugged her. "Shawn won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Now all you need is shoes. Here." Tabi was handed a pair of black shoes with a heel. "Put them on and Chloe and I will touch up quickly." In half the time it took to help Tabi both girls were ready. "Now, everyone should be arriving soon. Let's go see if my mom needs help." The three girls walked downstairs, with Tabi feeling very self-conscious.

"I think I'm gonna fall down the stairs in these shoes."

"Stop whining."

"K." Chloe was at the front of the line and she stopped suddenly.

"Hey Brady."

"Hi Chloe, you look great."

"Hey Chloe, can you walk to the bottom of the steps please?"

"Sorry Belle." Chloe walked towards Brady. "Thank you Brady."

"Welcome. And Tabi, oh my god!" Tabi began to blush.

"Did I look that bad before?"

"No! It's just different is all."

"I wouldn't know. They still haven't let me look in the mirror."

"Sorry Tabi. There's one in the bathroom right there. Now Brady, you aren't even going to compliment your little sis?"

"Belle, you look as beautiful as always. Mom was looking for you, she's in the back."

"K." Belle walked out to the patio.

"So, I don't get a hug Chloe?"

"Sorry, here ya go." Chloe felt Brady's strong arms wrap around her. "Mmm. You smell good."

"Thanks." They stood there for awhile just holding one another. "Hey Chloe?" Chloe looked at him. "There's something..." He started to bring his head closer to hers. 

"Yes?" Chloe closed her eyes. They were now only a few inches apart.

"Wow! Chloe, you were right. Belle really can work magic." Tabi had walked out of the bathroom. Chloe and Brady quickly separated.

"Told you so! Let's go help Belle outside. See ya Brady."

"Yeah, bye Chloe." Brady was smiling on the outside but inside was a different story. 'Dammit all! I was so close.' The doorbell rang and Brady went to answer it. It was The Brady's.

"Hello Brady. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brady. How are you? And how is baby J.T.?"

"We're doing pretty good. And so is this little man. Aren't we? Yes we are." Hope hugged her son.

"Hello again Shawn. Everyone is outback. You can give me your stuff, I'll bring it upstairs."

"That would be great. Shawn, why don't you help Brady before coming out?"

"Sure Mom." They took Bo and Hope's stuff and walked upstairs.

"Hey Shawn, I'm glad your parents left us alone before you went outside. I have to warn you about something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, Belle and Chloe were very successful in their makeover attempt. Tabi looks really hot. So just be forewarned."

"Why would you warn me about that?"

"Stop playing innocent, Shawn Brady. I know you. I know you want her. Just go for it."

"Whatever man. Let's go outside."

"Fine, have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you." The guys walked out to where everyone else was. Shawn looked around but didn't see Tabi. Then she walked out carrying a bag of ice. 'Holy shit. Brady was right.' He walked over to her. "Here, let me help you." He reached for the bag and once again brushed her hand. She smiled at him. 'God, she has a beautiful smile.'

"Thanks." 'He is so hot! And he touched me!" Tabi felt the now familiar tingles at his touch. "We're almost done. This goes over here." Shawn dumped the ice in the trash can they were using as a cooler. "Can you help me hang a sign out front?"

"Sure, it would be my pleasure."

'No, Shawn, you've got it all wrong. It's MY pleasure, trust me.' "Thanks. Let me go grab it." She did and she and Shawn walked to the front. Tabi reached up to try. "Crap, I can't reach. You try."

"I'm not all that tall either but I'll try." He did. "Nope, not gonna work. They should of picked Brady for this job. Here, I'll lift you."

"I'm a little heavy."

"No you aren't. Besides, I am STRONG!" Shawn laughed and jokingly flexed his arms in a muscle man pose. Tabi laughed.

'My goodness, he's buff.' "Well, I'm more apt to believe the part about you being strong. But okay."

"Turn around, I'm going to grab your waist." He did so. 'Her skin is so soft.' Immediately he regretted his plan as his attraction began to show visibly again. 'Think of dying dogs. Think of your parents making J.T. Come on! Go AWAY!' He thought as hard as he could.

"You ready Shawn?"

"What? Yeah. One, Two, Three." He lifted and she was able to reach. Of course this placed her rear end right in front of Shawn's face and with the tight jeans nothing was hidden. Shawn found his thoughts to fail him. In that second of distraction he lost concentration and his grip slipped.

"Ah!" Tabi began to slip. Shawn turned her around and grabbed her close, slowly lowering her. "Thanks Shawn. I told you I was heavy. At least I got the sign up before you dropped me."

"I didn't drop you. And you are NOT heavy. I just lost my concentration is all." His then realized that her body was pushed up against his. That was the end of his secrecy. "You look great."

"Thanks." 'Oh my Gosh! He really does find me attractive.' Tabi could tell the physical effects she had on him. She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason."

"Hey Tabi, do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah"

"I'd love too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tabi hugged him. 'I cannot believe this.' His arms felt so good around her. "We should go back around to the back."

"You're right." He reluctantly released her and opened the door, being very chivalrous.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Tabi walked through the door and Shawn followed. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. Tabi smiled at him. They walked out into the yard and received looks from Belle, Chloe, and Brady but none of them said anything. Tabi was grateful for that. "Wow, it looks great out here."

"Yeah, we're pretty much done. Why don't you kinds go inside? We can finish up."

"Are you sure Mom?" Belle was happy to just go and hang out but wanted to make sure.

"Yes dear. Go on in." They were all happy to oblige. Shawn led Tabi to the loveseat and sat down, slipping his arm around her. She cuddled comfortably against him. Brady and Chloe sat on the sofa and Belle took the armchair. It was Brady who broached the subject.

"Ok you two. Spill."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn smiled conspiratorially.

"Shawn Douglas Brady, you know what my brother is talking about. Don't play dumb. And you Tabi. You owe us an explanation little Miss 'Nothing's-going-to-happen-I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about'!" Tabi laughed.

"You'll have to ask Shawn because I truly don't know and I am just as curious as you are. All I know is that he tried to drop me."

"I didn't drop you! I'm sorry okay."

"Relax Shawn, I'm just picking on you." Tabi hugged him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, I will answer. I find Tabi attractive and fun. I like her a lot and want her as my girlfriend. Do you accept?"

"I don't know. You dropped me." Shawn blushed. "But I guess I accept your apology. Yes Shawn, I accept."

"There, are you all happy now?" Chloe and Brady nodded.

"But if you hurt my sister I'll kill you. I may not be a guy but I could still beat the crap out of you Shawn."

"I believe you Chloe. Belle?"

"No, I am not. I think that Brady and Chloe need to stop the games that they are playing. Then I will be happy."

"I agree." Tabi smiled at her sister. "Come on sis."

"Yeah Brady, be a man. I was. And besides, this way Nancy won't be such a witch about me dating her daughter." Chloe and Tabi laughed.

"Fine." Brady looked at Chloe, pulled her toward him and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate, the result of months of pent-up emotion. Finally it ended and Chloe was dazed. "I have wanted to do that for so long." He hugged her.

"I wish you'd done it sooner Brady."

"Me too."

"Ok, now I am happy." Belle smiled and lay back in her chair. Everyone laughed.

"I told you you two had feelings for each other. But don't listen to me, I'm just your twin sister."

Chloe threw a pillow at her. "Shut up or I may change my mind."

"Oh no you won't, Ms. Lane." Brady kissed her again. Belle smiled, happy for everyone. But sad that she couldn't tell them about Philip. 


	9. The Importance of Being Earnest

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not posting recently. I have been super busy and am thus neglecting all of my stories. I will try to write faster but I have to find time. And when I do have time the site is down. Grr. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Nine: The Importance of Being Earnest

Philip Kiriakis walked towards Belle's front door. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. He couldn't imagine having to see Belle without being able to hold her. But he would be strong because that was what she wanted. As he got closer he saw Belle's mom, Dr. Evans, who told him just to go inside. He put his hand on the door knob and braced himself. He turned it and was shocked to see Chloe kissing Brady. He expected to feel hurt or something but he didn't. He was merely shocked because he hadn't expected it and the fact that it didn't bother him shocked him even more. "Hey everyone. Chloe, Brady. I missed you two." He saw Tabi. "You must be the lovely lady my father mentioned earlier. Hi, I'm Philip." He stuck out his hand which Tabi shook.

"Tabi. Nice to meet you." She wondered if being hot was a prerequisite for guys living in Salem. Philip's dimples were definitely deadly. Philip went and sat on the arm of the chair Belle was in. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

'Not now,' he told himself, 'She'll make it up to you later.' At least he hoped. John Black came inside and announced to his children and their friends that the guests were arriving. 

"Well," Brady said, picking up Chloe in one foul swoop, "Let's go be social."

"Yea, my favorite thing." Tabi's voice reeked with sarcasm.

"Hey, you've now met the coolest people in Salem so what's a few more?" Shawn looked at her. 'My God she is beautiful.'

"I'd rather just stay here and cuddle with you." This sounded like a very good deal to Shawn but Belle obviously thought differently.

"Blech. Stop being gross. Besides, I didn't work that hard to make you over just to have you sit here and cuddle with Shawn. Don't you want to show off?"

"I feel half naked, but sure. I will have to meet everyone sooner or later. Why not start now? Let's go Shawn." She pulled him up. "Hey, are you sure you aren't going to dump me when you see me dressed normally again tomorrow?"

"I thought you were beautiful from the second I saw you. You can't get rid of me that easily." Shawn and Tabi followed Chloe and Brady out the door, leaving Belle and Philip alone. Philip saw his chance and took it. He grabbed Belle, pulled her close, and kissed her. Then he hugged her tightly to him.

"Please talk to Chloe soon," he whispered, "I can't deal with this much longer." Belle kissed him.

"I know, it' hard for me too, but you have to understand where I am coming from. Chloe is my best friend and you are her ex-boyfriend. It's just a little awkward."

"Belle, she's dating your brother. I saw them kiss, and you know what? I didn't care. Just tell her."

"I will."

"Promise?" 

'Promise." She kissed him and soon the kiss deepened. It was interrupted by Tabi and Shawn coming in.

"Wow, I don't think I was supposed to see that."

"Shit." Philip pulled away from Belle.

"Please don't tell Chloe. I want to tell her myself."

"I understand, and it's none of my business. But she is over Philip so I don't think she'll care. Your reaction to our conversation upstairs makes more sense now. But even though I'm Chloe's sister doesn't mean I can't keep a secret. I consider you a friend already, I won't betray you."

"Thank you so much." Belle hugged her. "Hey, maybe the four of us can double date sometime. What about tomorrow?"

"That's cool. Shawn?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll drive."

"Good, then it's a date. Thanks Shawn."

"No prob, Belle."

"Hey, don't I get an opinion here?"

"Do you disagree Philip?" Belle gave him a "look".

"No, I just wanted to be asked."

"Good." She kissed him quickly. A second after the two separated Marlena entered.

"Shawn, I thought you were getting paper plates? And Belle, didn't your father tell you to come outside? Oh, hi Philip."

"Hello Dr. Black." Philip smiled, flashing his signature dimples. "We were just going outside."

"Good, I'll see you out there. Shawn, Tabi, don't forget the paper plates." She left and Shawn and Tabi walked to the kitchen. As soon as they disappeared Philip pulled Belle to him.

"I believe we were in the middle of something, Miss Black." He began to kiss her and she responded eagerly. Once again they were interrupted by Tabi and Shawn.

"You know, you two need to be more careful. Someone may walk in on you that you don't want to." As if on cue Chloe entered. Shawn laughed. "See what I mean. Come on Tabi, let's bring these outside." They left and Chloe looked at Belle.

"What was that about?"

"I have no clue."

"Oh, well, Mimi's looking for you."

"K, we're coming." They exited and found Tabi and Shawn talking to Mimi. "Hey Meems, how are you?"

"Great, I'm glad we're home."

"Gag! You guys are so pathetic." Tabi saw a mean-looking girl standing behind Mimi. "And who are you?" Shawn pulled Tabi closer, placing his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Go away Jan."

"Now Shawn, I'm only trying to be friendly with your new girlfriend. Where'd you dig her up so quickly?"

This time Chloe stepped in. "Look bitch, just go away. This is my twin sister Tabi, she is dating Shawn, leave them both alone."

"You can't talk to me like that. I'll stay right here if I want to. So, your Chloe's twin? Does that make you a witch too?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM??? I just met you two seconds ago and already you are talking shit to me? Who do you think you are? You seem to be to have a major stick up your ass. And on top of that you have an annoying voice and aren't cute...so whoever told you that you were the shit lied. Now please, leave us alone." Everyone just looked at Tabi, stunned. Not even Jan could think of an automatic retort. She just sat there for a second with her mouth open.

"Bitch! You'll pay for this." Then she turned and walked away.

"Wow!" Shawn hugged her. "You are awesome. Wow." A male walked up.

"I agree. I'm Jason." He seemed to fit the mold of hot guy as well. But Tabi still thought that Shawn was the cutest.

"Tabi."

"I've been wanting to say that to her for awhile now, but Jan is hard to escape. Ask Mimi, she knows. I'm her boyfriend but I've wanted out for awhile now, she's no good for me. I didn't have the courage though. But seeing you stand up to her and then the added fact that I like someone else has helped me. So I think I can now. Thanks." Then he just walked away.

"Well that was strange." Mimi said. "But I too agree with Shawn, that's was amazing. I'm greatly impressed. I wish I could have done that a long time ago. Then Chloe wouldn't hate me." Tabi had heard about what Jan and Mimi did to Chloe.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. But I really am sorry, I never meant for things to go that far. I wanted to stop her but you know Jan. I just hope that one day you can forgive me...for everything. Cause you really are a great person."

"Thanks Mimi, I do understand...but you hurt me. And that will take awhile to get over."

"I understand."

"Well," Shawn piped up. "This has been an interesting picnic so far. And I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. Want something Tabi? My dad's running the grill and makes great hamburgers. Come on." He led her away, holding her hand possessively. Tabi may not realize how attractive she was but Shawn noticed, and so did a lot of the other guys. "Hey Dad! I would like a cheeseburger and...what do you want Tabi?"

"A cheeseburger please"

"I can't hear you dear. What did you say?" Bo saw how shy Tabitha became now that she was holding his son's hand. "Cheeseburger?" Tabi nodded. "Here ya go. Hey, here comes your mom."

"Hello Honey. I see you have come to get one of your father's famous burgers."

"Yup, but we're gonna go back over _there_ now. Bye mom, dad."

"Bye Shawn." Bo turned to his wife, "So what do you think of this?"

"She seems like a nice girl. I don't know what happened with him and Belle though, but they seem to be friendly still."

"I don't know either. But they both seem okay."


	10. More Similarities Revealed

**Author's Note: Wow, this is my tenth chapter. I'm very proud of myself for keeping this up. I plan to continue too. But please keep reading. Also, if anyone has any ideas just email them to me... stagestar_01@yahoo.com and I will consider them.

Chapter Ten: More Similarities

"You're parents seem really nice Shawn." Tabi looked back to see Mr. and Mrs. Brady watching them.

"They are. I just can't stand it when they spy on me like they are now."

"How can you tell? You aren't even looking at them."

"Cause I know my parents. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes." She laughed and felt him squeeze her hand. That made her smile. She couldn't believe how dramatically her life had changed over the last month and a half. First, her parents, well foster parents, had died and Tabi truly thought it was the end of her happiness forever. Then she finds out about her real mother and twin sister and goes to live with them. She had been nervous about what it would be like, moving again, this time for good. But it had helped her a lot already. She couldn't believe that she seemed to have friends, and now a boyfriend. It was all happening so fast. She was still hurt by the events of her parents but maybe Chloe and Belle were right, maybe it wasn't her fault. Shawn noticed the look on Tabi's face and squeezed her hand.

"It's Okay baby, I promise. Whatever it is can't be that bad." He couldn't believe the attraction he felt to this girl. He had never believed in the whole love at first sight idea until he saw her. He wasn't sure if this was love but he knew it could end up being so. True, he didn't know much about her and she didn't know much about him but he felt they were connected in a way that most people never were. When he looked in her eyes he could see her soul. It was different from his relationship with Belle. He had grown to love her slowly, over many years. He had been devastated when she dumped him for Philip but seeing Tabi helped him move on. Now, he no longer wished to rekindle his relationship with her. He still loved Belle, he always would, he was just no longer in love with her. Shawn laughed at the thought because it was so trite. He never thought he'd use it himself. The only thing he was afraid of was kissing Tabi. He didn't know how to act physically towards her. They'd known each other two days, and he knew he rushed asking her out. But she'd said yes and surprised him. However, he didn't want to kiss her if he might scare her away. He wanted to get to know her better first. Shawn was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize it when Tabi stopped until he ran smack into Jason.

"Hey man, watch where you're going will ya?"

"Oh, sorry Jase, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, really?" Jason said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But then again, if I had such a beautiful girl at my side I'd be distracted too." He smiled at Tabi and Shawn felt a flare of jealousy course through him. Jason's words from earlier echoed in his head, '_and then the added fact that I like someone else'_ Could it be that he liked Tabi? He placed an arm protectively around her waist. "Hey, is that one of your dad's famous cheeseburgers? Hey Meems, let's go grab something to eat." Mimi looked a little confused at his invitation but followed him anyway. As they left Belle walked up.

"Hey, you guys ready to start the fun?"

Tabi looked at her warily. "What fun?" Just then, Chloe stepped onto the stage that was set up in the yard. She tapped the mike and cleared her throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Slowly everyone gathered at got quiet. "Thank you. As a way to welcome everyone back and have some fun, I'd like to invite you to participate in our Karaoke contest. Behind me is Katie, the Karaoke Queen. She has in her left hand a box, containing slips of paper with everyone's name on one of them. She will pull out a name and that person will come up, pick a song and sing it. Sounds easy enough? Alright. Katie, what's the first name?"

"Miss Jan Spears. Jan, will you come up please." There was silence and then, from the

back of the crowd came that piercing voice.

"No." People laughed at Jan's blatant denial.

"Oh, Jan's scared because she can't sing." Now the crowd laughed at her. She began to fume.

"I am NOT scared Jason Welles! I can sing better than anyone here." She stalked forward and climbed onto the stage. "In honor of my last name, put on Britney Spears' "Crazy"." The music started and Jan began to sing, well, actually you really couldn't call it singing. It was more like squawking. Tabi tried to stifle her giggles but it wasn't working. She turned and buried her head in Shawn's shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, she was unable to hear Jan, all she could think of was how great it was to be in Shawn's arm. She breathed in and could smell him. He didn't have cologne on so his smell was natural, it was a mixture of the laundry detergent his mother used and a different, more manly smell. She felt him lean his head down and kiss her on the head. In response to that she squeezed him tighter. She hadn't told him but he was her first boyfriend. She was always "one of the guys" and not girlfriend material. Not that she minded being one of the guys, she loved it actually, but now she felt so...inexperienced. She had kissed boys before, she was used as "practice" for all of her guy friends, but she'd never been _kissed_ before. She was actually glad Shawn hadn't kissed her yet. She wanted to get to know him better first. Finally, Jan finished to a round of meager applause.

"Alright, thank you Jan. Next up, Belle Black." Belle sang a song by Jessica Simpson. She was pretty good. Tabi smiled at how nervous her new friend seemed onstage. Slowly, people took their turns and no one backed down. Finally, the last name was pulled. "Tabitha Cole." Tabi walked up to the stage apprehensively. Chloe had just sung and was amazing. She had chosen one of Tabi's favorites, "Memory" from _Cats._ "What song would you like dear?"

"Do you have "Think of Me" from _Phantom of the Opera_?" Katie nodded and stuck it in as Tabi walked up to the mic. The music started and Tabi closed her eyes, not needing to look at the words, and began to sing. Too late she forgot that there was a male part in the song but as she stopped she heard a voice ringing out.

__

Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! What a change, you're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were. She may not remember me but I remember her. 

It was Brady, he had saved her. She picked it back up and finished the part, hitting the high B flat perfectly. There was a huge round of applause as she descended from the stairs. "Well, it looks as if the Wesley's have two talented singing daughters. That was amazing Tabi." Brady hugged her.

"Thanks, and thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, no problem. If you'll excuse me though I have to talk to Katie. Besides, I think someone else wants your attention right now." Shawn had come up and as Brady left her grabbed her in a huge hug.

"You just get more wonderful by the minute. That was...Wow!" She laughed. "Are you laughing at me, Ms. Cole?"

"Yes." She hugged him again and then she heard her name again.

"Tabitha? Will you come back up here please? Chloe? You too." She met gazes with Chloe across the lawn and saw her shrug. They walked up to the stage and Katie and Brady addressed them privately. "Brady asked me to call you up to see if you were interested in singing "Angel of Music" together?" The two girls exchanged glances and nodded. "Now, who will sing what?"

"I can sing alto if you want. I don't care. You can be Christine." Tabi really didn't care which part she sang, she just loved to sing.

"No, you were just Christine, the people need consistency. I'll sing Meg, I don't care."

"Well, neither do I."

"Hey, girls. Stop not fighting. Just decide. No, you never will. Um, Tabi sing Christine, Chloe, sing Meg. OK?"

"Sure, that's fine." Chloe shrugged.

"Whatever" Tabi shrugged.

"OK, well, go ahead." He walked up to the mic. "Salem's new resident twins would like to sing again for you...if you don't mind." The huge roar of applause showed they didn't. "OK then, Tabitha Cole and Chloe Lane, singing "All I Ask of You" from _Phantom of the Opera_" The girls sang together with perfect harmony. When they finished they just stood there, smiling. Brady ran up and grabbed Chloe. "You did it again! You sang from the heart. Gosh, I love you." Chloe was shocked by his admission.

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I have for awhile. I love you Chloe Lane."

"I...I love you too, Brady Black." He kissed her which led to a chorus of catcalls from the audience. Chloe pulled him close and whispered to him. "Let's find somewhere to be alone." Brady didn't need to be asked again. He took her hand and led her off stage. Belle, Philip and Shawn came running up to Tabi.

"Wow, that was great...I thought you were both good on your own but together. Wow! To think, two of my friends are opera start material." Tabi began to blush. Shawn stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. In doing so his hands brushed the soft skin of her flat stomach...the results of this caused him to move backwards.

"You _were _wonderful, baby."

"Thanks."

"Well," Philip said "Do you all want to hang out at my place later...like everyone, us four, Chloe and Brady, and maybe Mimi and Jason? And then, Belle, you can tell Chloe something."

"I will" Belle really meant it too. She didn't want to lie to her best friend anymore, and she wanted to be open about her relationship with Philip. She just wasn't sure how to tell her. Tabi looked at Belle and could see what she was thinking written all over her face.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something. But, I'm up to hanging out, if Shawn is, heck, even if Shawn isn't."

"Hey! That's not nice." He tried to look hurt but ended up laughing. "But I'm in too, are we gonna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that's what I was planning. Hey Belle, how much longer are we gonna stick around here?"

"Ummm, people are starting to leave. If we all help clean up it shouldn't be too long. You come with me to find Jason and Mimi and my parents. Tabi, you and Shawn go find Brady and Chloe, it won't be awkward for you." Tabi laughed and looked up at Shawn.

"Did you see which way they went?"

"I think they went that way. But I don't want to go over there because then I have to let go of you."

"You're pathetic."

"I know." Tabi laughed and managed to pull away from him. "But you forgive me right?" He gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Of course. You're lucky you're cute or that wouldn't work. Come on, let's go." She pulled out of Shawn's arms and began to walk, in search of her sister.


	11. Coming Clean

**Author's Note: Okay, I've finally posted a new chapter. Check out this and all of my fanfics at www.angelfire.com/fl5/psyche

Chapter Eleven: Coming Clean

Brady led Chloe around to the side of the house. He couldn't believe that they were finally together. She couldn't either. "Why did you wait so long to kiss me?"

"I was afraid. And I didn't want to rush things. You and Philip had a long relationship and I needed to be sure you were over him. I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want you to feel pressured. There were so ma--" He was cut off by Chloe kissing him.

"None of that matters now, does it?"

"No, all that matters is that I love you."

"I love you too, Brady. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you." They continued to kiss and say sweet things to each other until they heard voices.

"Okay, Brady, Chloe, if you're there we are coming around the corner." Tabi laughed at Shawn's ploy to avoid catching Brady and Chloe in an embrace.

"Yeah, Shawn, we're here. It's safe." Brady reluctantly pulled back from Chloe. They walked around the corner and Tabi shot her sister a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, Philip invited all of us to go to his house and watch movies. You up for it?"

"That sounds great. Brady?"

"Cool."

"Do you think Nancy will mind?"

"No, and even if she does, who cares? She wouldn't start anything with you having just gotten here. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Brady, can you drive the three of us? Philip'll take Belle, and then Meems and Jason if they're coming."

"Sure."

"I need to grab my stuff out of Belle's room. Want to go find Belle, Tabi?"

"Yeah. Where should we meet you two?"

"Um, my Jeep's right out front so just meet us there." Chloe and Tabi left in search of Belle and the guys headed towards Brady's Jeep. "So, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was great. Tabi's amazing. I can't believe I found the courage to ask her out. More then that though, I can't believe you finally got up the nerve to kiss Chloe. It's about time man."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shawn just looked at him. "OK, I get it. But I finally have so can't everyone just forget how long it took?"

"I guess so." He smiled. "It's weird having everyone paired off. You and Chloe, Belle and Philip, me and Tabi..."

"Did you just say Belle and Philip?"

"Oh shit. You aren't supposed to know that. Don't worry, it'll all be explained tonight. Don't tell Chloe, Belle wants to do that herself."

"Ok, man. Whatever you say. But I am really curious right now. Hey, here they come." Shawn and Brady were both shocked by how different the girls appeared but when looked at closely similarities showed themselves. Both were beautiful but in different ways. "Wow." Brady and Shawn looked at each other and laughed because they had said it in unison. Behind them were Belle, Philip, Mimi and Jason. Brady looked at his sister and then looked at Philip. Was Shawn telling the truth? Were they really a couple? Chloe came up to him and placed an arm around his waist and a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you." He planted a quick kiss on her, knowing everyone was watching. "We ready to head out?"

"Yeah, " Philip said. He was actually jealous of Brady and Chloe but only because he wished he and Belle could act like that. He glanced at her and saw that she was looking at him as well. He smiled and then opened the door to his car. "Let's go."

They drove the short distance to the Kiriakis mansion and everyone piled out. Philip led them to his screening room and they sat down to decide on a movie. After much debating they settled on _Cruel Intentions_. "Ryan Philippe, yum." Belle licked her lips.

"Hey!" Philip reached over and hit her.

"What?" Philip then realized his mistake.

"We four are much hotter, don't you agree?" He stood and started flexing, Jason Shawn, and Brady followed his lead. The girls laughed and Belle stood up.

"Hey, let's go get something to drink while the testosterone in the room wanes a bit."

"Oh, OK, just walk around _my _house and offer people _my _drinks. It's okay."

"Thanks Philip." She led the girls towards the downstairs bar area to grab sodas. "Um Chloe. There's something I need to tell you."


	12. Movie Time

Brady watched the girls walk away and turned to Philip. He had to find out if what Shawn had said was true and he wanted to have some fun with it if it was. He had a plan and hoped that Shawn wouldn't give away that he knew about Belle and Philip already. "So Philip, when are you gonna get yourself a woman?"  
  
Philip sat there obviously trying to figure out how to answer. "Um, yeah, I don't know about that."  
  
"Well, as long as you stay away from my sister I don't care." Brady watched trying not to laugh as Philip choked. "I mean you're a great guy and all but you're my uncle and I know your reputation, I wouldn't trust you around her." Out of the corner of his eye Brady saw Shawn and Jason get up and walk out of the room holding back his laughter. "So, you have your eye on anyone?"  
  
"What? No, no one." IOh shit. Brady's going to kill me. /IPhilip was scared, very scared. He'd been worried about Shawn and Chloe but hadn't even thought about Brady. II've gotta talk to Belle about her brother before she tells...Oh no.. /I"Um, Brade? I'm gonna go and um, just, yeah, bye." He got up and left, heading off to find Belle. As soon as he was gone Brady cracked up. The guys came back and laughed with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yeah Belle? What's up?" Chloe wasn't sure what Belle was about to say, she had an odd expression.   
  
"Well, um, congratulations on you and Brady. I'm really happy for you."  
  
Chloe was confused. "Um, thanks Belle." They sat there in silence, Mimi confused and Tabi silently urging Belle on. "Is that all?"  
  
"No." Belle didn't say anything else though. The awkward silence continued. Tabi looked back and forth between the two. Obviously this was going nowhere.  
  
"So Belle, why don't you tell Chloe about why you and Shawn broke up?" Tabi urged her on. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, Chloe, Shawn and I broke up because...well, I realized that I had feelings for someone else."  
  
Tabi looked at her. "Keep going Belle. Tell her who the person was."  
  
"Well, I realized that I had feelings for...Philip. We're together now but didn't want to tell you until I was sure you'd be okay with it."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Belle, it's okay. I'm happy for you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah." Chloe hugged her as Philip came racing in.  
  
"Belle, I need to talk to you." He stood in the doorway panting.  
  
"What's wrong Philip?" He gave her a look that said "not here" but she just stood there. "Philip?"  
  
Chloe looked at Philip's face and bowed body and laughed. "Hey Belle, I think there's something wrong with your boyfriend." Philip realized what she'd said and looked up. "You still need to talk to Belle?"  
  
"Yes, Belle, your brother is going to kill me. We can't tell him." Chloe took the opportunity to sneak out and Tabi followed. They walked back to the movie room. Chloe went and sat next to her Brady. "So I take it you found out about Belle and Philip?"  
  
"How'd you know?"   
  
Tabi laughed at Brady's feigned innocence as she sat down next to Shawn. "Well, he came running into the kitchen scared out of his mind and raving about how you were gonna kill him if you found out. We figured Shawn must have told you and you decided to have a little fun." Chloe looked at her sister shocked. That was exactly what she thought but they'd never discussed it.  
  
Brady laughed. "So how long do you think it'll be before they come back in?"  
  
"Probably a week if you don't go apologize to Philip." Chloe tried to give Brady a stern look but it didn't work. She ended up cracking once more.   
  
Jason had been sitting, wondering why he'd hung out with Jan so long when these people were so much fun. "I think you should let him suffer. He shouldn't have tried to hide their relationship. I mean, what was he afraid of?"  
  
Shawn smiled. "I think he was afraid of Chloe." They all laughed again as Belle, Philip and Mimi returned. Belle and Philip were holding hands but Philip looked extremely uncomfortable and ready to bolt any second. Brady decided to have a bit more fun at his Uncle's expense.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He made as if to push Chloe off his lap to get up and attack Philip and Philip turned to run. Suddenly he heard laughter fill the room and saw Brady laughing merrily with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're all so funny! Go ahead. Laugh! I don't care." He plopped down the loveseat opposite of Shawn and Tabi. "You all suck."  
  
Shawn piped up. "Oh come on, Phil, relax. We were only having fun."  
  
Philip continued to pout. "I don't find it very funny."  
  
"We didn't expect you to. But I sure did. You were so scared of me. What's wrong Uncle Phil? Can't control your own nephew."  
  
"Shut up. I still hate you all."  
  
Belle decided it was time to come to Philip's defense. "Oh come on guys, leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah," Jason said. "If we piss Philip off then we lose a place to hang that has it's own movie theatre."  
  
But Belle was no longer amused. "Come on guys. Please." The rest finally conceded to leave Philip alone, for the time being. They put on the movie and watched with the guys making comments every chance they got. The worst was when the scene arose where Sarah Michelle Gellar kisses Selma Blair. It was Jason who started it.  
  
"Hey Chloe, if we paid you ten bucks would you kiss Belle?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Oh come on! You two are best friends."  
  
"Shut up Jason." Belle was beginning to remember why they usually didn't invite him to hang out with them. He could be such an asshole.  
  
"I don't know," Philip ventured. "It could be interesting."  
  
"PHILIP!" Belle reached over and slapped him while Brady had to prevent Chloe from doing the same.   
  
"I don't see how they could do that. That's so gross." Belle wrinkled her nose. The group contemplated that for awhile until Tabi spoke up.  
  
"It's only acting." Six heads swung to look at her. "Well, it is. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"What?" Shawn was slightly disturbed. His new girlfriend was sitting here saying it was alright to kiss other girls.  
  
"Well, I've acted since I was little and last year I had to do a stage kiss." Seeing the looks she was getting Tabi clarified. "With a guy...and it's odd. It's not like kissing someone you're dating or who you like. It's just a kiss, you don't really think about it or feel anything."  
  
"Would you ever kiss another girl?"  
  
"Don't know. Depends on why it was called for in a script, if it was tastefully done and why it was placed there." She looked at Shawn. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not saying that I'm a lesbian or that I would willingly kiss another girl, but if my career required it I wouldn't turn it down without thinking about. When you are acting you're not yourself, you're whatever character you are playing. And if that character wants to kiss someone of the same sex you really can't do anything about it." Everyone sat there thinking.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Chloe said hesitantly.   
  
"Yeah it does. Completely actually." Brady spoke up. "When you really lose yourself in the emotion of performing you don't think about what you would or would not do, you just live in that moment."  
  
"Exactly." Tabi thought that Brady had been responded to her but Chloe knew the comment was really aimed at her. "But let's finish the movie now."  
  
"Good idea," Shawn said. "And how about you don't mention kissing any one, especially girls, anymore..well except me maybe." Tabi didn't answer, she just cuddled against him once more as Philip unpaused the movie. The rest of the movie was watched in relative silence and at the end Philip turned on the lights revealing the teary faces of Mimi, Belle and Chloe.  
  
Brady looked at the girl on his lap and laughed. "Oh come on. You girls are such wusses."  
  
"Hey!" Tabi yelled sitting up. "If you will notice not all of 'you girls' are crying. I know how to deal with movies."  
  
"Ha!" Shawn said proudly. "My chick is the only brave one of the group."  
  
"Thank you Shawn" Tabi turned to him. "But don't call me your 'chick' again." This led to all the guys laughing at Shawn.  
  
"Sorry, Tabi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
By then everyone was getting a bit tired, most of them had been on a plane the entire day and were weary. "I'm going to turn in now." Belle yawned. "It's been a long day." Jason, Mimi, Philip and Shawn all agreed. Brady drove Shawn, Belle, Chloe and Tabi to their respective homes. The two residing at the Wesley house were met with a glare.  
  
"Don't even Nancy." Chloe walked up to her room and Tabi just followed. 


	13. Family Ties

****

Chloe and Tabi sat down on Chloe's bed. "Well, today was interesting." Chloe said. 

"What do you think of Belle and Philip being together?" Tabi was pretty sure she knew the answer but figured she may as well ask. 

"I'm happy for both of them. I can now be with Brady without having to worry about Philip while he and Belle enjoy their time. And since Shawn has you everyone is happy." Tabi blushed at the mention of Shawn. "So are you going to see him tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, we're going out with Belle and Philip." 

"Wait a minute." Chloe thought and Tabi realized she'd let something slip. "You never talked about that. You knew! You knew about them and didn't tell me." Tabi nodded, laughing. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected you too. I do understand." 

"Don't think Belle told me, because she didn't want anyone to know. Shawn and I walked in on them making-out in her living room. Shawn already knew but I kinda figured it out." Chloe and Tabi chatted amicably for another hour before Tabi went to her own room to sleep. 

Tabi lay in bed happily thinking about Shawn, Chloe, and all her new friends. She may actually like this place. Meanwhile Chloe's thoughts were only of Brady. After denying her feelings for so long she was glad to be rid of the burden. It was like they'd been together forever when he kissed her, so different from Philip. With Philip she was always afraid she was doing it wrong, or that he was judging her, with Brady it just felt so natural and there was no doubt that she was definitely doing it right. _How could I ever have confused my feelings for Philip with love? _The word came rolling off her tongue when directed at Brady. It had been so hard to admit her feelings to Philip but once again, with Brady it just felt right. Chloe thoughts were quite corny when it came to Brady but she couldn't help it. She fell asleep smiling and began to dream. She was transported to a fairy tale like castle. She was walking around a corridor dressed in a long blue velvet dress. It had long sleeves and a lace up corset top. Her long hair had been curled and was hanging freely. She continued to walk and slowly music became audible. She followed the sounds and found herself in a huge, mirrored ballroom filled with people. A man approached her and they began to dance. She moved from one man to another circualting the room until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Brady standing there. The two began to waltz as the rest of the crowd moved back to give them room. The lights began to darken and soon all of the people disappeared. They continued their dance even as the music faded. They were now alone, in a dark expanse. Slowly Brady stopped their dance and pulled back. He stared at her and moved his hands to the lacing on her corset. He pulled the string and her heart began to beat faster. She could hear it's pounding. His voice came to her. "Chloe..." 

"Chloe wake up." Nancy knocked once more on her daughters door. 

Slowly, Chloe was shaken from her reverie and began to wake up. 

"Chloe it's 12:30. You shouldn't be in bed anymore." 

"I'm awake." Chloe mumbled. _Damn, that was turning into an interesting dream too._ Chloe pulled herself out of bed and shuffled off towards the bathroom. She turned the knob but the door was locked. _What the hell? I'm the only one who uses this bathroom. Nancy and Craig have their own. _She realized the shower was running. She was more confused as she heard singing coming from inside. 

Tabi rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, singing all the while. "Burnt out ends of smokey days. The pale, cold smell of morning." 

__

OK, Chloe thought. _This is really weird. There is someone in my shower singing "Memory" from Cats . _Then she remembered. "Morning Tabi." She yelled through the door but her sister was unable to hear her. 

"Touch me, it's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memory, of my days in the sun..." 

Chloe laughed and padded downstairs. She would eat and then take a shower. This would be something she would have to get used to. Strange smells hit her nose as she approached the kitchen. It registered in her mind, Bacon and Eggs. She opened the door and Nancy turned to her. "Good morning. Here you go." She found a plate of breakfast food shoved into her hands. "I decided to make breakfast this morning. Go ahead, have a seat and try it." Chloe looked at Craig who was already seated. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but he only shrugged. She sat and took a small, nervous bite. She was shocked to find it was actually pretty good. "Well?" Nancy looked at her expectantly. 

Chloe wrestled with her conscience. Part of her wanted to deny it's decency just to hurt Nancy but the other said she should tell the truth. "It's good Nancy." From the expression that crossed her mother's face Chloe thought the woman was going to pass out. Either that or cry. 

"Why thank you Chloe. That means so much to me." 

"Um, you're welcome." 

They were saved from the unavoidable awkwardness by Tabi's entrance. "Good morning." She said a bit uncomfortably. "Sorry for hogging the bathroom, Chloe." She sat down and was handed a plate of food. 

"No problem. I'm going to go hop in the shower now." 

"You aren't going to finish your food?" Nancy said sadly. 

"Oh, yeah, I'll do that first." 

"Hey," Tabi said, sounding a bit surprised, "This is pretty good." Nancy smiled proudly and Chloe leaned over to whisper conspiratorily to Tabi. 

"Better than that brownie, huh?" Tabi laughed as did Chloe. Craig and Nancy eyed their daughters suspiciously. Nancy was beeming though. 

"Isn't this so nice? To finally all be together again?" 

With that simple statment the 50's sitcom-esque mood was broken. "It could have happened sooner if you had acknowledged our existence." Chloe snapped. 

"Now Chloe..." 

"Don't act like we are suddenly a normal family Nancy, because we are far from that. After seventeen years the three of us are finally together but that doesn't make us a family. We don't even know who our father is for goodness sake." Chloe dropped her utensils onto her plate and stalked out of the room. 

Nancy turned to Tabi. "Don't mind her, she just overreacts a bit." 

"I think she was far from overreacting. She was definately a hundred percent right." Tabi too got up and left. 


	14. School Time

The next two weeks were strained in the Wesley household. The girls limited contact with Nancy as much as possible keeping from being home most of the time. Craig knew his wife was hurting but didn't know how to help. Finally school started which gave the girls more of an excuse but also forced them to stay home at night. Tabi was nervous about the first day even though she knew most of the people from the picnic earlier that month. She'd been to so many different schools in her life but this was her senior year. She looked down at her schedule again: AP English, AP Government, Calculus, AP French V, Physics, Advanced Drama, Advanced Choir, and Debate. Chloe was in all of her AP classes except for French which she had with Belle. She was also in Choir with Chloe. Calculus she had with Shawn and Debate with him and Philip. The only class she was really nervous about was Drama. She was one of the best at her last high school but didn't know how she'd do here. Plus, she knew no one in that class. She was finishing up getting ready when Chloe came in. "That's what you are wearing?" 

Tabi looked down at her outfit. She had on jeans, a gray spaghetti-strap tank top and a gray kercheif on her head. "Yes." She and Chloe had had this conversation many times. Tabi had let her and Belle make her over once and never again. She now wore what she always had. Chloe, meanwhile, was wearing a dark blue striped tank top with a high neckline and tight black pants. Her heeled boots made her tower even furthur above Tabi. 

"Why don't you borrow something of mine?" 

"Because this is more comfortable." 

"Can I at least do your makeup?" 

"I'm not wearing any." 

"You should be." 

"No Chloe." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Am I driving today?" In an attempt to please her daughters Nancy had bought them a silver Eclipse. They shared it, taking turns driving. 

"Yeah. We need to leave now actually and I have to put on my makeup still. Let's go." They trudged downstairs carrying their new messenger bags. Tabi's was a pewter color while Chloe's was red. Tabi grabbed the key rings off the peg by the door. "Bye Mom." She yelled and Chloe did the same. They got in the car and drove away. 

Nancy had been standing in the kitchen and heard her daughters parting words. Tears sprang to her eyes. "They called me Mom." She smiled brightly and called up Craig to tell him the news. 

Tabi drove up to Salem High. "Wow, I hope we find a parking spot." Then she saw Shawn, Belle, and Philip waving ahead. They were standing in a prime parking space in the first row. "Well that solves that problem." She pulled in much to the dismay of surrounding cars. She threw the car in park and turned off the engine. She and Chloe hopped out and Tabi was immediately caught in a huge hug by Shawn. "Hey. Thanks for saving me a spot." 

"No problem. I was waiting for you to get here. I parked right here and Philip's right next to you so we decided to help you two out." 

"You are so sweet." 

"No I'm not." Shawn was a big advocate of protecting his masculinity. 

"Yes you are." _Now if only you would ever kiss me. _Tabi and Shawn had been almost inseperable for the past two weeks but he still hadn't kissed her and she couldn't figure out why. She'd talked to Belle about it but was only told not to worry, that he'd always been slow about things like that. Still, Tabi didn't feel any better about it. "Where do we find out our homerooms and locker assignments?" 

"We all meet in the gym and are told where to go." Philip said. They followed the masses into the gymnasium and got a seat in the senior section. Mimi and Jason were waiting for them. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" Mimi asked. 

"How can you be so perky?" Tabi groaned. "School starts entirely too early." 

"Welcome back students!" Mr. Woods shouted into the microphone. "Are you ready for rollcall?" Cheers rose from the students. "Alright FRESHMAN! Sound off!" Nervous cheers rose form the ninth grade bleachers. "Sophomores!" More yells, a bit loader from the next section of seating. "Juniors?!" Still even more noise. "Now let's hear it from the class of 2002. This years' SENIORS!!" Tabi watched as everyone around her jumped to their feet, screaming clapping and cheering. 

__

Wow, talk about school spirit. 

"OK guys, calm down." Mr. Woods waited for the cheering to die down a bit. "First the fresman will be escorted out then the sophomores, juniors and then finally the--" 

"SENIORS!" Jason yelled, cutting him off. Everyone laughed. 

"Cut it, Welles." Mr. Woods said sternly. He introduced the freshman teachers whose homerooms were done based on alphabetical order. The same held true for the Sophomores and Juniors. The gang figured that's how it would go for them too. 

"Alright," Mr. Woods said, turning off the mic. "I'll read my list first. I'm anxious to get out of this gym so as the Senior Class sponsor it's my right. OK, if I call your name come with me. Adamson, Brady, Black, Cole, Kiriakis, Lane, Lockhart, Lambert, Spears, Welles. OK, my ten follow me." He watched as his group got up. Little did they knew he'd hand chosen them. He watched his 'kids' get up and was shocked to see that he was obviously behind on the gossip. First he saw Belle Black holding hands with Philip Kiriakis and then noticed Shawn with the new girl, Chloe Lane's twin. This baffled him because he'd thought that Belle and Shawn were together. But he'd catch up soon. 

"Awesome, we are all finally in homeroom together. Being a senior kicks ass." Shawn slapped Philip five then pulled Tabi close. "You are going to love Mr. Woods. He's the coolest teacher ever." 

"Another advantage you all have is that you choose your own lockers." Mr. Woods announced, further hyping his group. 

"I want to be between you and Chloe." Tabi whispered to Shawn. 

"Sounds good to me. Hey, let me introduce you to Mr. Woods." He drug her towards the teacher. "Mr. Woods, this is Tabitha Cole. Tabi, Mr. Woods." 

"It's very nice to meet you Tabi. 

"You too," She said shyly. She really didn't like meeting new people. 

"So, are you and Shawn an item?" Tabi could merely blush at Mr. Woods question. 

"Yes sir, we are." 

"And Belle and Philip?" 

"Yes sir them too." 

"Ah." Mr. Woods was glad to be caught back up. "Anything else I should know?" 

"Don't think so. But ask Belle." Shawn said. "She knows everything that's going on. Wait, better yet ask Mimi." 

Mr. Woods smiled and ushered them into the classroom where the others were. "Alright. This is your homeroom. You will meet here every morning at 7:20, NO LATER! Do you understand Jan?" Jan sent him a deadly stare. "You will stay here for fifteen minutes. You may not leave. Understood? Good. Locker time. Go and stand by the locker you want. Easy enough." The gang went and lined up that the lockers. Chloe, Tabi, Shawn, Belle, Philip, Mimi and then Jason stood in that order. "These are your lockers for the year. Before you ask, no you may not switch. If you think this locker could cause problems later on decide that now." He waited and no one moved. "Ok, then." Soon the bell rang signaling first period and everyone split to go to their classes. Their senior year had begun. 

****


	15. Debate

Shawn took Tabi's hand as they exited Mr. Wood's room. He called back to Philip, "You coming Kiriakis?"   
"Just a second man." Philip yelled back. He kissed Belle quickly, afraid of being caught. "See you at lunch." He ran up to Shawn and Tabi. "You two are so lucky you have classes together."   
"Yeah," Shawn said, squeezing Tabi's hand. "We are." The trio walked to the second floor of Salem High to their debate class.   
"Whoa, this is weird." Philip said as he entered the room. Instead of the normal rows of desks, the room was furnished with couches, beanbags, and blow up chairs arranged in a circle.   
"Awesome!" Shawn pulled Tabi over to a black, leather couch right near the door. He sat sown and she lounged next to him with Philip on her other side.   
"Have either of you had this teacher before?" She asked.   
"No, he's new. This is the first year they've offered debate." Shawn answered as the tardy bell rang. There were only about seventeen students in the room and no teacher. The normal before class discussions grew louder. After three minutes a slight noise broke through the din as someone cleared their throat. The noise level dropped as the students began to notice the figure in the doorway. The man standing there was short and round and showed signs of pre-mature balding.   
"Good morning everyone." The man said in a perky voice. "Welcome to debate. I'm Mr. Hamilton. For our first exercise we're each going to stand up and introduce ourselves. Each student will have to recite the names of all the students before him or her. Sir, If you will start." He nodded to Shawn who was relieved to get to go first thereby foregoing the torture of reciting any names. He stood up and began to speak.   
"Uh, My name's Shawn Brady."   
"Oh, Mr. Brady, one more thing." Mr. Hamilton cut in. "At the end you will be required to repeat everyone's name so listen carefully. You may continue."   
Great Shawn thought. "OK, my name is Shawn Douglas Brady and I'm a senior her at Salem High. My mother is Hope Williams and my father is Bo Brady. I have one little brother named J.T. I play football, basketball, and soccer. Oh, and I have a great girlfriend." He smiled at Tabi as he took his seat and she rose.   
"That's Shawn. My name is Tabitha Cole. I just moved to Salem two weeks ago. This is Shawn Brady and he is my incredible boyfriend." As she sat Shawn pulled her close and hugged her tightly.   
"OK, the two people in front of me are Shawn and Tabi. I'm Philip Kiriakis. I've lived in Salem my entire life. I live with my father who is the owner of Titan. I play the same sports as Shawn." The rest of the class followed suite and Shawn payed close attention. He knew a couple of the guys from the various sports teams he'd been on. When the time came he was able to repeat everyone's names with only a few problems. "Very good Mr. Brady." Mr. Hamilton commended him. "Alright, now to get started. If everyone could pull out some paper and prepare to take notes." The students did so and Shawn pulled Tabi to his chest and set his piece of paper next to hers on her leg. Mr. Hamilton began to lecture and Tabi scribbled down notes. Shawn, however, responded differently.   
Hi he wrote on his paper, pushing is closer to Tabi.   
Hey She wrote back, holding back her laughter.   
How are you?   
Fine   
You still coming over tonight?   
Yep   
So what're you doing?  
Tabi read Shawn's comment and a giggle escaped her lips. Philip looked at her curiously and leaned over to see what she was laughing at.   
I'm taking notes like I'm supposed to. What are you doing?  
Philip laughed now as well and Mr. Hamilton stopped speaking. "Mr. Kiriakis, Ms. Cole, please stand up." They did so. "Thank you for volunteering to be the first to give contrary impromptu speeches."   
"What?!" Philip asked as Tabi groaned.   
"Resolution: Abortion is more favorable than putting a child up for adoption. Mr. Kiriakis, you'll take the pro side and go first. Ms. Cole you will be the con." Both just stood there. "You may begin, Mr. Kiriakis." Philip shot a tentative look at Tabi. He didn't want to 


	16. Lunch

PBy the time Tabi took her seat next to Chloe in Physics she was feeling a little better. "Hey Chloe."

P"Hey. You okay?"

P"Yeah I'm fine." The teacher began to speak in a voice reminiscent of Ben Stein, completely lacking in voice variety. The girls exchanged looks. This class was definitely going to be boring. Somehow they made it through the hour and a half long class without falling asleep. Afterwards they walked together towards the cafeteria.

P"This new block scheduling thing really sucks." Chloe said.

P"Yeah it does. An hour and a half of Physics? I thought there were laws against cruel and unusual punishment." They entered the busy cafeteria hearing the shouted greetings of friends who hadn't seen each other in awhile. Chloe led Tabi straight across the room to a table where Shawn, Belle, Philip, Jason, and Mimi were already seated. 

P"Welcome to our table." Chloe said. Tabi sat down next to Shawn who immediately put his arm around her. 

P"You okay now?"

P"Yeah I think so." She rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Tabi was quite shocked as this was the first sign of any desire to kiss her he'd ever shown.

PChloe shot a curious look at her sister before turning to Belle. "So how were your classes?"

P"Pretty good. I've got good teachers so that's good. You?"

P"Physics is so boring."

P"Yes it is." Tabi groaned still perched on Shawn's shoulder. Chloe laughed at her sisters remark but still wondered what was wrong with her.

P"Wanna come get food with me?"

P"No thanks. I don't want to move. Can you just get me a Diet Pepsi for now? I'll grab something else in a bit."

P"Sure. Belle?"

P"I'm set already, thanks. And I want to stay here with Philip. I haven't seen him since this morning."

P"I'll go with you." Mimi volunteered.

P"OK, great. Be right back." Mimi and Chloe walked over to the lunch line and stood waiting. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Tabi?"

P"No, not really. I haven't heard anything."

P"I guess I'll ask Belle later. So what's up with you and Jason?"

P"Nothing, were just really good friends."

PChloe grabbed a tray and placed food on it. "Ok, yeah, we've all heard that before. Are you trying to be like Belle and Shawn?"

P"OK, I like him. A lot actually. But he doesn't feel the same."

P"How do you know?"

P"I just do."

P"Whatever Meems." Chloe said laughing. "But I bet he asks you to the Welcome Back Dance next week."

P"You think?"

P"Yeah I do." They sat back down at the table after stopping by the soda machine and Chloe saw how Jason looked at Mimi. Yes he definitely would. "Here ya go, sis." She handed Tabi her soda.

P"Thanks. We were just talking about the dance. Are you and Brady going?"

P"I haven't talked to him yet but probably. Why don't we all go together. You two, Brady and I, Philip and Belle, and then Jason and his date and Mimi and hers." Tabi, even in her out of it state caught the look in Chloe's eye. She knew her sister was conspiring and decided to play along.

P"Yeah Jase, who are you taking anyway?" Tabi asked, mischievously .

P"Well I haven't really asked anyone yet. You see I haven't worked up the nerve."

P"Well who are you planning on asking?" Chloe goaded. She smiled at the panic on his face.

P"Um, well."

P"Oh come on, Jase." Philip said, throwing a napkin at him. "We all know you want to ask Mimi so just do it already."

PJason looked down at his hands. "Was it that obvious?"

P"So does that mean you are asking me, Mr. Welles?" Mimi tried not to get her hopes up but it was too late.

P"Yeah, yeah I am. Would you go to the dance with me?"

P"Yeah I'd love to." The rest of lunch passed and ended all too soon. Chloe and Tabi headed upstairs to English while the rest of the group split up and went their separate ways.

P"Tabi, you never ate lunch." Chloe was hesitant to bring up the subject because she didn't want her sister to get mad.

P"Sorry."

P"Is there something wrong?"

P"No."

P"Sure?"

P"Yeah."

P"Because you could tell me. Look, not eating-"

PTabi cut her off. "Chloe relax, I'm not anorexic. When I'm upset I just don't feel hungry." They entered the classroom and Ms. Jenkins asked Chloe to come to her desk.

P"I'm guessing this is your sister?" Chloe nodded. "Well, I have a note to send you two down to the office. Your mother is here and insists on speaking with you." Chloe groaned but took the pass.

PThe girls entered the office to find Nancy sitting there in tears. "Oh my daughters, I'm so glad you're both okay."

P"Why wouldn't we be?" Chloe asked. Nancy was known to do strange things but this was definitely up there amongst the strangest.

P"Which one of you left the message?"

P"Um, I did..." Tabi said, noticing the strange look Chloe gave her. "Mom, Chloe and I have treated you like shit and I didn't realize today how much you've done for us. I'm sorry." Chloe was just staring at her twin in disbelief.

P"HOW CAN YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER? SHE ABANDONED US!!!!!" Chloe yelled.

P"No, she gave us the best she could. A chance for the life she knew she couldn't offer. Now I know that there are times that I've hated her for it and it's screwed me up a bit. I even-" Tabi ended that thought before she revealed too much. "I realized this morning what she did. Chloe, she could have gotten an abortion. We could both be dead. But she chose to let us live, even if she had to give us up. Now that doesn't forgive her for not telling us who our father is and it doesn't make us all happy. But it's a start and I think you should forgive her too. Now if you'll excuse me I have class." Tabi turned and left a stunned group of people sitting in the office. Chloe just stood there for a minute, trying to understand what had just happened before she too followed Tabi out the door.


	17. Unrest

"Tabi!" Chloe yelled to her sister who was heading up the stairs. 

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What were you thinking? How could you do that to me?" Chloe felt betrayed.

"Do what to you?" Tabi was slightly confused.

"Go in there and make me look like a bitch! God, I thought we were on the same side!"

"What? What side? Chloe, you aren't making any sense."

"You apologized to Nancy! How could you do that? And now I look bad because I didn't."

"Chloe I didn't do this to hurt you." Tabi's voice stayed low and even. She refused to get upset.

"Right. Just like you aren't trying to take Belle from me either."

"What? Chloe, I don't know what you are talking about but I'm gonna go back to class." Tabi knew the best thing to do was walk away. She had a bad temper and once she allowed it to unleash it took awhile to pull it back. She didn't want to fight with her sister. Chloe, on the other hand was fuming but followed Tabi to class. The two listened to the teacher in tense silence. Luckily they didn't have their next class together. Tabi was heading to Drama, a class she was really looking forward to. She did her best to get back in a good mood. She walked into the theatre of Salem High and was amazed at it's size. "Wow." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it?" Tabi turned to see a tall blonde guy standing behind her. "I'm James."

"Tabi." She shook the hand he offered.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah. Wow, this is the most amazing theatre I've ever seen."

"Well, we've got a good department. Very well known. Come on, let's sit down." He led her to the front row of seats in the theatre and sat down. She sat next to him. "So, how long have you been one of us 'weird theatre people'?"

"Since fifth grade actually." She watched as a few more students entered the theatre and sat around her and James.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Yeah me too. That means you've been doing this longer than me, wow. You'll like Mr. White. He's tough but knows a lot. He should announce today what play we're doing first today."

Their conversation ended as Mr. White came into the theatre. "You know," he said. "Every year I ask them not to have my advanced drama class as last period but they never listen. Um, Ms. Tabitha Cole?"

"That's me, sir." IGreat, now what? /Ishe wondered.

"You are the only member of my class that I don't know and haven't approved. Come up here please and sit in the first chair on the stage. James, join her. But take these scripts. I want you two to read this scene to yourselves once and then you'll do a reading for the class." Tabi was nervous but knew she had to do well. This would determine how the teacher thought of her for the rest of the year. "While they read, I have decided on the first play. We're going to do IJoseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. /IAuditions will be Friday, you must all have a song prepared. Okay, are you two ready?" Tabi nodded nervously. "Ok, then begin."

Tabi looked at James and then began to read. "It's a pleasure to hear you talk, Sam. It's the best talk I've heard in a long time."

"Well...I'm sure that's not true but- you make me very happy by saying it."

"Sam - I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no business wasting your time." She got up and walked a short distance away.

"I don't understand." James said standing.

"I don't belong here."

He walked to her. "Where's here?"

"You know what I mean." She said turning to look at him.

"You think it's so small, my world. You think it's so provincial? - You think it defines me? - Is that the problem?"

"Sam...I'm confused about a lot of things, but I do know that I don't want to hurt you. - I wish I could turn myself into what you're looking for, into who you think I am, but I can't..."

"Excuse me, but how do you know hat I'm looking for? What angel have you been talking to who gives away these secrets? Do you know I was so full of happiness to know I was going to see you today, to be in the same room with you, I made a special brocha for the occasion - I said a prayer for the planting of new trees - don't ask me why, Isabelle, I don't know why these things come to pass, but this is it. This is all my heart on the table in front of you." He crossed to her as the script called for and kissed her lightly. "Is it all right for me to kiss you like this?"

"It's all right." And they kissed once again.

Shawn was taking a bathroom break and decided to peek into the theatre to see what Tabi was up to. He opened the door slightly and saw her in the arms of another guy on the stage. He tried to remember the guys name...iJeremy...no James...James Mulligan. But what was he doing with Tabi? Kissing Tabi nonetheless. I haven't even done that. /IHe thought. I Can't make a scene. I'll bring it up later. /IAnd he went back to class, fuming.

Tabi pulled away from James and looked to Mr. White. "You may stay. Have a seat." was all that he said.

"You did great." James said.

"Thanks."

"You really did, you're amazing." The girl on Tabi's other side said. "I'm Sasha."

"Girls please save the conversation for after class. Thank you." Mr. Woods said. Tabi noticed a girl glaring at her and made a mental note to find out why later on. Mr. Woods told them the plans for the year and she listened. He seemed like a tough teacher and definitely not one for compliments. As she listened to him she began to get excited. It seemed they were going to do one scene each quarter with a partner. They would also make a movie. During his speech she was also looking around the theatre and was in awe of it. She estimated that it sat about seven hundred people but could be wrong. The stage was about four feet off the ground with a magnificent dark blue velvet curtain. It was closed which prevented her from seeing how big the stage actually was. The bell rang and as she stood Sasha and James started to talk to her.

"So like it?" James asked.

"The theatre is amazing. How many does it seat?"

"750. You should see the stage itself. It's huge." Sasha answered.

"Tabi then saw the girl who'd been glaring at her. "Hey guys, who's that?"

James looked and his expression immediately darkened. "That's Kelly, she's considered the best actress here at Salem High. She's good, don't get me wrong but she's a flat out bitch. I think she's jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"Cause White obviously thinks you are good." Sasha piped up. The group began to walk out the theatre door.

"Really? He barely said two words to me." Tabi was finding this hard to believe.

"Yeah. But I have to go. I'll see you on Wednesday." James squeezed her arm and then walked off. Tabi spotted Shawn as she walked outside.

"I have to go too. Nice meeting you, Sasha." She jogged towards Shawn and hugged him. "Hey."

"Hi." Shawn said before tilting her head up and kissing her deeply. Recovering from the initial shock Tabi returned the kiss. She was amazed at how great it felt to kiss him and an electric sort of feeling shot through her. His arms tightened around her and he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Belle and Philip walked through the double doors of the school and out to the parking lot. "Well would you look at that. I wonder what brought that on." Belle followed Philip's gaze to see Shawn and Tabi kissing.

"Well, it's about time. Isn't this an odd place for a first kiss though?"

"Hey," Philip said smoothly, "When you've got a beautiful girl beside you sometimes you can't help yourself." He kissed her sweetly and then looked back at Tabi and Shawn. "Hey none of that you two." The kiss broke but Shawn and Tabi remained holding each other, smiling widely.

"Philip, that wasn't nice." Belle said.

Tabi smiled up at Shawn. "What was that for?"

"What? Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

"No, he can, and is very welcome to but after two weeks it's kind of surprising."

"Well, let's just say something happened to open my eyes." He glanced at Philip and Belle. "I'll explain later." They began walking with Belle and Philip over to where they were all parked. "So did your day get better?"

"Yeah it did."

Philip began to look uncomfortable. "Look Tabi, don't think I believed what I was saying."

"Don't worry abut it, I understand." As they reached where they were parked Tabi reached into her bag for her keys. "Well, that's funny. I swear they were in this pocket." She then looked up to where her car had been parked. "What the-? Hey, have any of you seen Chloe?" Shawn and Philip were talking about he up and coming football season and hadn't noticed the missing vehicle.

"Chloe? No I haven't." Belle said. "Why?...Oh my gosh!"

Tabi went to stand in the now vacant spot that had once been occupied by her car. "That little bitch! I can't believe she did this!"

"I'm sure she had a reason. Just relax." Philip said.

"I knew she was mad at me but this is ridiculous!"

"Hey, why don't we all head over to .com and you can fill us in as to why Chloe would be mad enough to leave you here. Just calm down, ok?" Shawn kissed her and Tabi felt herself smile in spite of her fury.

"Okay." The four headed downtown to Salem Place and settled into the booth at .com, the most popular hangout for Salem teens.

"Hey guys!" Jason called as he and Mimi entered. "Mind if we join you?" He pulled a table up next to the booth and he and Mimi sat.

"What's up, guys?" Mimi asked.

"My sister's gone whacko and jacked our car." Tabi smiled fakely.

"What?" Mimi had never been a huge fan of Chloe's to begin with. "Why?"

Tabi explained to everyone what had happened during debate ant then filled them in on Nancy's visit to the school. "I knew she was mad but this is a slight overreaction, don't you think? Plus, I didn't do anything."

"Chloe doesn't usually overreact like that--" Philip started but was then cut off by Belle.

"Yes she does! Did you forget that she falsely accused you of rape?"

"What?" Tabi asked. She hasn't' heard about this. Belle gave a quick recap of the issue. "Whoa."

"Look," Philip said. "Don't worry. She'll get over it, she always does." Belle shot Philip an obviously annoyed look but let his defense of Chloe slide.

Tabi couldn't figure out how Chloe had gotten her keys. Then she remembered how Chloe had dropped her pencil. "I still can't believe she did this."

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Shawn asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You didn't eat at lunch." Shawn was concerned.

"Fine. I'll get a salad." Everyone placed their orders and the chatter lightened up a bit.

"Hey." Belle piped up. "Let's go shopping tomorrow after school for dresses."

Mimi nodded but Tabi was wary. "I don't know, Belle. Last time I let you have a say in what I wore I ended up looking like a whore."

"Hey, those were my clothes!" Belle said defensively.

Jason laughed. "Yeah Belle, but Tabi's got bigger boobs."

Both Tabi and Belle flushed. Shawn tried to control his laughter. "Man, I should hit you for that."

Philip had too laughed. "It must be genetics. Chloe's stacked too." 

Immediately Belle's hand whipped around and smacked Philip's arm. "Why are you being such an asshole today?"

"Sorry." Philip said, as the food arrived.

"Hey Tabi," Mimi said, trying to change the subject. "you had drama today right?" Tabi nodded. "What play did White say we were doing?" Mimi had Advanced Drama the next day.

"OH! We're doing _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat._ I'm so excited!"

Mimi's face fell at Tabi's response. "Yeah, it's a great show, but the female rolse suck and I can't sing."

"Oh Meems, I'll help you prepare a song for auditions if you want." Tabi offered. "Let's see, tomorrow we're shopping so...Wednesday?"

"That would be so great. Thanks!"

"No problem. I have free time."

"What about me?" Shawn looked at Tabi with puppy dog eyes causing her to kiss him.

"Don't worry. I'll still have plenty of time for you." Shawn stared deeply into Tabi's eyes before kissing her. The two began a replay of the scene in the parking lot earlier.

"Um, when did that happen?" Mimi whispered.

"Earlier today." Belle replied. "We don't really understand either." After that the mood at the table lightened and the group became more jovial. 

The waitress brought the check to the table and Tabi reached for her wallet. "I'll pay." Shawn said.

"No, that's okay. I got my own."

"Let me pay for you."

"Shawn, we've had this discussion before. I can pay for myself."

"Fine, but I'm paying for dinner before the dance."

"Fine."

"Good." Shawn drove Tabi home. "Call me." he said kissing her softly. "I want to see you tonight."

"I will." Tabi said smiling one last time before facing the argument waiting inside.


	18. Jealousy

Tabi walked into her house and went to grab a soda form the kitchen. Nancy was still at work which was god because she wouldn't be there to hear the coming fallout. As she walked up the stairs she could hear Chloe's radio playing. Tossing her backpack in her room she decided on her plan of action. Rationality was important. She Ihad /Ito keep her temper in check. She stood for a second staring at Chloe's door before knocking. No one answered. "Chloe?" She called, knocking again. Once again she received no response. She opened the door to find Chloe laying on her bed with Brady engaged in an all-out make out session. "Um? Chloe?" At the sound of a voice the two quickly disengaged. Chloe shot Tabi a murderous look. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to a traitor like you."

Tabi sent Brady a "help me" look with her eyes. He understood. "Chloe, I'm going to go. Talk to Tabi."

"No, don't leave. She can."

"Chloe, talk to me. I am not mad at you, I just want to know what's going on." Tabi pleaded.

"Well I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Chloe yelled.

"THEN I'M NOT LEAVING TILL YOU DO!!!!!!" Tabi yelled back. The two stood there, glaring, as the silence settled over the room. For two minutes no one spoke.

"What do you want me to say?" Chloe asked finally.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you betrayed me!"

"How?!"

"By forgiving Nancy!"

"I haven't forgiven her. I just understand a little better. But how is that betraying you?" Tabi concentrated on keeping her voice calm.

"Because!"

"Because why?" Once again the two stared but this time things were calmer.

"Chloe," Brady said. "Tell her the truth."

Chloe bit her lower lip but nodded and walked over to her desk. "Here." She said handing Tabi the envelope. "It came yesterday."

Tabi looked at it. The envelope had been addressed to her old address and forwarded to Salem. In the top right corner it said **JULLIARD**. "I sent in an application and audition tape over the summer, before I came here." She stood looking at it. "Why did you hide this?"

"Because Julliard is _my_ dream. Before you came _I_ was the best. I was the one who awed everyone with my voice but now you are here and...gosh even Brady thinks you're better."

"I never said that." Brady said, trying not to get involved.

"Yes you did. At the picnic you told me how I need to be like her and sing from my heart."

Brady recalled that he had. "Look, I love you Chloe and, no offense Tabi, I think you are still the best singer here in Salem but you can be SO much better."

"Then why is _she _the one holding the letter from Julliard?"

"Maybe because _she_ sent in at application." Brady said.

"Chloe...I applied for the theatre program."

Chloe looked up. "The theatre program?"

"Yeah, I told you before that theatre is my passion."

"Theatre?"

"Yes."

"I feel kind of stupid now."

"Don't worry about it."

"Aren't you going to open the letter?"

Tabi looked at the envelope and then took a deep breath. She opened it and pulled out the letter, reading it aloud. "Dear Ms Cole, Thank you for your interest in our conservatory. We will be holding interviews as well as open auditions in Chicago. We do realize that this is a long trip for you but we have reserved a time for an interview with you. Please have material prepared if the need should arise. Attached is more specific information. Thank you. William R. Peabody. Head Master." Tabi looked at Chloe. "They want to interview me." Se was in awe and the shock of it rendered her nearly speechless.

"Oh Tabi, that's so great!" All of Chloe's anger towards her sister faded.

"It says here they are holding open auditions as well. Chloe call and get an audition time!"

"I-I-"

"It'd be great! We could all go to Chicago! It's much closer to Salem than my old home."

"Come on Chloe." Brady urged.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna call Shawn and probably go over there. Mind if I take the car?"

"Go ahead."  


"Bye sis!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shawn's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shawn, it's Tabi."

"Oh hey, how'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well actually. And I've got some interesting news. Could I come over now?"

"Yeah, Belle's here though. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. She can hear this too." Tabi hung up and drove over to Shawn's, pushing down the slight jealousy she was feeling. Shawn and Belle had broken up. He was _her _boyfriend. She rang the doorbell and Shawn's mother answered. "Hello Mrs. Brady." 

"Now Tabi, how many times have I told you? Call me Hope."

"I can't. It's not you I just --I was taught to always treat adults with respect by addressing them as Mr. or Mrs. So and So, not by their first name. But I'll try."

Hope smiled. Tabi was a nice girl. "Well, that's all I can ask. Shawn and Belle are upstairs."

Tabi walked the now familiar path to Shawn's room. The door was open as per the rules the Brady's had set forth regarding female visitors. Tabi walked up to it and was greeted by the sight of Shawn and Belle sitting on his bed, holding each other. Her stomach clinched at the site and the jealousy returned yet again. "Um, hey guys." she said hesitantly.

Shawn looked up but kept one arm around Belle. "Hey, come in."

A sick feeling rose into Tabi's throat until she caught sight of Belle's face. "Oh my God! Belle, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little better now." Belle said, pulling slightly away from Shawn. "Philip is just being such an asshole."

"I'm so sorry." Tabi said, hugging the other girl.

Belle smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Shawn said "I'm feeling ignored here." Tabi hugged him too and her kissed her. "I missed you." He said sweetly.

Suddenly Tabi felt stupid for getting so jealous. "Good." she said, scooting next to him on the bed.

"Wow." Shawn said, wrapping an arm around Tabi. "I am one lucky guy to be sitting here on my bed with a beautiful woman on each arm."

"Pig." Belle said. "I'm gonna go now."

"No, stay." Tabi insisted. "I want you to hear this to."

Belle sat back down. 'Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Stay, if Shawn minds, oh well."

"Hey!" Shawn whined.

"Not so excited now to be sitting here with two girls are you?" Belle laughed. Shawn just sat there pouting. "So what happened?"

Tabi began her story. "Well, first I had the joy of walking in on a heavy-duty make out session between Chloe and Brady."

"Ew, skip that part." Belle interrupted. "I don't want to hear about your sister and my brother." Tabi laughed and continued the story stopping before the part where she opened the envelope. "You can't leave off there!!!" Belle squealed. "What was it?"

Tabi stood up and walked a short distance away. "The envelope contained a letter form Julliard saying I have an interview in Chicago."

Shawn rushed over and hugged her. "Tabi, baby, that's great! Congratulations!" He pulled her close kissing her deeply.

Belle turned her head as a pang of jealousy hit her. She thought back to her and Shawn's first kiss in the lagoon. She pushed the thought away and coughed, startling the couple out of their kiss. "Hi guys."

"Sorry." Tabi said, slightly embarrassed. Tabi then concluded the story and turned to Belle. "OK, your turn. What happened?"

"Well, you hear the comments he was making at .com. It didn't stop there. We left and he started saying stuff about how he can't wait to see how hot you, Chloe, and Mimi will look for the dance."

"Are you serious? What an asshole." Tabi said. "Wow, Belle, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But I'm glad I talked about it a little with Shawn. I am going to go now though. Bye guys." Belle got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Bye Belle." Tabi said.

"Call if you need anything, ok?" Shawn offered. Belle nodded and left. "Poor Belle."

"I know, I feel so bad."

"Hey, don't let it spoil your good news. Julliard. Wow. My girlfriend is really talented."

"I haven't gotten in yet. This is only an interview."

"I'm still happy for you.' He picked her up, twirling around in a circle before tossing her on the bed and lying down beside her. He turned onto his side and started into her eyes for a second before kissing her. Tabi closed her eyes and responded warmly. Both became caught up in the moment as Shawn moved to poise himself above her. Their make out session was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. Shawn quickly jumped off Tabi, who sat up and covered her face in embarrassment. "Um, hi mom." Shawn said, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant. 


	19. Cacaphony

Hope had mixed feeling about what she'd just interrupted. This was her son, lying on a bed with his tongue shoved down a girl's throat. She knew how teenagers were and that's where the conflict lay. "Why don't you two come and watch TV in the living room for now? I was coming up to ask if Tabi would be staying for dinner."

"Alright mom, we'll be right down." Shawn said. Hope left, holding in her laughter until she reached the stairs. Shawn turned to Tabi, who was still curled up in a blushing ball. "It's okay."

"I'm so embarrassed! I can never look at your mother again. Why'd you have to kiss me?"

"You don't have to worry about it. My mom's cool. But do you really want to know why I kissed ou today?"

"yeah. But I also want to know why it took so long in the first place."

"OK, let's go downstairs to appease my mom and then we can talk, ok?" Tabi nodded in agreement and they walked downstairs taking seat on the couch. J.T. toddled up and smiled at Tabi with his arms outstretched.

"Hi there cutie." she said, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Well...I can't trust you with either of my boys Tabitha!" Hope teased as she walked towards the kitchen. Tabi's face returned to its previous beet-red color.

"She's just teasing you Tabi." Shawn squeezed her hand. "So now to explain. Honestly, i was afraid to kiss you. I'd just met you and yet I was extremely attracted to you Kissing you would make that stronger and I knew that...and it scared me. Belle was the only girl I ever had really strong feeling for and she broke my hart. Then, a week later, I meet you and we end up together and it was all so fast. I didn't want to get hurt again so soon. Then I went ot spy on you today in you theater class and I see you kissing some other guy and I got jealous. I knew then that I was being stupid and all I could about was kissing you. So I did." He leaned over to kiss her again but she pulled back.

"You're mom's right in there." She whispered. "But I do know what you were saying. I'm really sorry about Belle..." She trailed off.

"Yeah but I have you now. Unless I need to worry about that guy."

"That's just James. We were doing a scene. Don't worry, stage kisses mean nothing."

"Do my kisses mean something?" Shawn asked, leaning close and brushing her lips with his. She nodded before allowing herself to surrender to his kiss. J.T. gurgled happily but neither noticed.

"I know." Hope said. "They can't keep off each other."

"Mom, stop picking on Tabi. You know you'd be more worried if I wasn't kissing girls." Shawn laughed, trying to ease Tabi's embarrassment. It didn't work.

"I'm gong to leave now." Tabi said, her face hot.

"No, stay dear." Hope said, feeling bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle was lying on her bed, listening to the radio and reading the new issue of Teen People when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Belle, it's Phil."

"Oh, hi. I'm guessing you're calling to apologize?"

"What would I be apologizing for?"

"Maybe for being an asshole." Belle spat.

"What? What did I do?" Philip asked.

"Where should I start? First the comment about Chloe's chest, then talking about how great _everyone_ else will look at the dance, need I continue?"

"Please do! Because I don't see what's wrong with it. The first was a statement of fact and the second was because I already know you'll look great." Philip defended himself. he really didn't know what the problem was.

"Oh right. That's such a load of bullshit. The real issue here is that I'm not Chloe!" Belle yelled.

"NO, the issue here is that I'M not SHAWN!" Philip wasn't' sure why he said it but he'd been thinking about it for awhile. Belle was silent so he chose to continue. This had to be said and now was as good a time as ever. "Admit it, there are times when YOU wish I was HIM." Belle started to defend herself but Philip cut her off instantly. "Let me finish. Whenever you see him and Tabi you comment to be about how sweet he is to her. I SEE THE JEALOUSY ON YOUR FACE BELLE...and it hurts." He lowered his voice. "So now I'm giving you a chance to get out of this. Belle, I care about you and want to be with you but not if you aren't happy with me and I don't think you are."

"Philip," Belle started but couldn't finish. He was right and she knew it.

"Belle, I understand. I just hope we can still be friends." He hung up the phone and flopped back on his bed. Then he picked up the phone and dialed a number, one he'd never thought he'd call again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Brady family plus Tabitha sat down to eat the meal Hope had cooked when the phone rang. "I'll get that." Bo said. "Hello?....we just sat down to dinner....well...ok...yes...here he is." Bo covered the receiver. "Shawn it's Belle, she says it's an emergency so make it quick." The expression on Shawn's face wasn't unnoticed by Tabi and a harsh realization hit her. Something she'd known all along to be true but had wanted to deny. She kept her feelings hidden however and carried on polite conversation with Bo and Hope after Shawn left the room. After about twenty minutes he came back. 

"Tabitha, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Mom, dad, is it okay if I run over to Belle's?"

"Yeah go ahead." Hope said.

Tabi rose from the table and said her goodbyes. Outside Shawn looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said and then turned to leave without so much as a handshake. 

Tabi knew the real meaning of the 'I'm sorry'. It wasn't an 'I'm sorry I'm leaving,' it was an 'I'm sorry but I have to go to the one I love.' Tabi knew as well that this was the end. Shawn loved Belle and always would, she couldn't compete with that. But it had been fun while it lasted. She got behind the wheel of her car and drove slowly home. She was sad, she was hurt, but she'd known this was coming all along. She arrived at the door to her house in no time. She really didn't want to face Nancy so she just went straight up to her room. She sat down at her desk and reached inside to find her notebook but her hand brushed something else instead. She gripped the object tightly and pulled it out, staring as memories from the past filtered in. She tried to fight the urge that overtook her but it seemed to be a losing battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shawn stood in the elevator of the penthouse urging it to move up faster. Finally it reached the floor of the Black's penthouse. Shawn stepped out to find Belle waiting for him. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Belle."

"I should be. But in the time it took you to get over here I thought. And I realized that I should never have been with Philip in the first place. What Philip said was true. It didn't work because he wasn't you. I still love you Shawn." She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "And I know you still love me."

Shawn looked at her. "Oh god, Belle."


	20. Breakups

Chloe was sitting with Brady in her room when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Chloe? It's Philip. I...I really need to talk to someone."

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

Brady saw a strange look cross Chloe's face. "Who is it?" She held up a finger signifying for him to hold on.

"Belle broke up with me...or I gues you could say I let her go."

"Why?"

"She's still in love with Shawn. I could tell she was unhappy. I've grown since you and I were together. but even though I let her go it still hurts."

Chloe felt bad because her first thoughts were of her sister. "It's going to hurt but I am proud of you."

"Thanks. I just...I don't know what to do. I am just confused...I dont' know...do you think Belle hurts?"

"I'm sure she does."

"Did you?"

Chloe was taken aback and Brady noticed. He's already figured out who was on the phone and he wasn't too happy about it. "Yes." Chloe finally answered.

"Chloe, I know you're with Brady now and I totally accept that...but can we be friends.?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Chloe, what's going on?" Brady asked.

Philip heard and decided not to cause problems. "Me too. Thanks Chloe. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Bye." Chloe hung up.

"So what did Philip want?" Brady asked.

"Just to talk. You'll be happy to know he's no longer dating your sister." With that her mind returned to Tabi. If Belle broke up with Philip for Shawn then Tabi was going to get hurt. "I've got to talk to Tabi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabi sat at her desk, staring at the sharp, metal compass she held in her hand. She felt the familiar coolness of the metal as she twirled it in the circles it was meant to make. Memories she'd long suppressed flooded back. She was jarred form her reverie as Chloe knocked on the door. Tabi set the compass under her pillow. "Come in."

"Hey Tabi."

Tabi looked at her sister's face and knew what she was about to say. "I already know, it's already over, yes I'm fine." In truth she wasn't sure if she was or not but she really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry."

"yeah me too, but hey, what can you do? I've kinda been expecting this." Tabi said, resigned. "It was fun while it lasted thought. And now I don't' have to go to the dance."

"Yes you do. You aren't going to sit here and mope."

"I won't be moping. I never wanted to go anyway."

"You're coming."

"Whatever. Go back to Brady. I'm find." Chloe looked at her skeptically but left. Tabi sighed and lay on her bed. Her hand went under her pillow and gripped the compass. Holding it she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Shawn looked at Belle. Here she was, standing before him and doing exactly what he'd wanted her to do, telling him she loved him. "I know you still love me," she said. Shawn stared deeply into her beautiful blue eyes and nodded. Belle smiled adn kissed him. They were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Belle turned and saw who came out. "ERIC!" she yelled running to her brother.

"Hey Belle." Eric said hugging her.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm moving back to Salem. Mom and Josh knew but I asked them not to say anything to you." He smiled knowing she was going to hit him. He was right.

"You are so mean. Come on, let's go inside." Belle was overrun with joy. She had Shawn back and Eric too.

Shawn looked at Eric. "Guess we can't argue with that. Welcome back, man."

"Thanks." The guys followed Belle inside to find John and Marlena waiting expectantly.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Oh come on, I couldn't deprive Eric of seeing the look on your face." Marlena said. "Eric come her and give you mother a hug."

"Mom, I missed you." Eric hugged Marlena tightly.

"Are you going to be staying here?" Belle asked.

"For a little while, until I get my own place."

"Oh." Belle said, forlorn.

"Belle, I'm 22 years old. I'm not going to live at home. But at least I'll be close by." Eric smiled.

Shawn walked up behind Belle. "I'm going to go."

"OK." She replied. "I'll be right back." Belle told her family and walked Shawn to the door. They stood outside, looking awkwardly at one another. Then Shawn reached out and took her hand and they found themselves in a searing kiss. As they pulled away Belle placed a hand on Shawn's cheek. "I missed you."

Shawn kissed her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow." Belle smiled as Shawn walked away but he wasn't too happy. He knew what came next. He had to hurt Tabi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabi awoke the next morning on top of her sheets. _What was going on?_ She asked herself. The muscles in her hand were tense and she realized she was holding something. She sat up and pulled her hand out and saw the compass. She became disgusted with herself and tossed it aside. Then she walked to the shower. When she was finished she ran into Chloe. "You okay?" Chloe asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah I am." Tabi answered. And she was...now.

"You better get ready. We need to leave in ten minutes."

It was then that Tabi noticed Chloe was fully dressed. "Crap, sorry. I'll be right back." Tabi ran into her room and pulled out a pair of jeans, very similar to the ones from the day before, an olive green tank top and matching bandanna. She went back to Chloe. "K, ready."

"Tabi, that looks exactly like what you wore yesterday."

"I know. I'm driving, just so you know." Tabi said.

"What? You drove yesterday."

"I don't trust you. Sorry. Not after yesterday."

"Yeah you're right." Chloe said. "I wouldn't trust you if you left me."

Tabi grabbed the keys and the money Nancy'd left on the table. "Let's go."

The girls got to school and Tabi saw everyone waiting for them, standing once more in a parking space. Belle stood next to Shawn. Tabi forced a smile and got out of the car.


	21. Aftermath

"Tabi can we talk?" Shawn asked as she got out of the car.

"Um, no I don't think so." Tabi said smiling and continuing to walk. Philip snorted in an attempt to contain his laughter.

Shawn reached over and hit Philip. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"Yeah it is." Philip said. He and Shawn had talked the night before and were going to remain friends. "You're lucky she didn't hurt you."

Belle took Shawn's hand. "Give her time."

Mr. Woods watched as Belle and Shawn walked in holding hands. "I'm not even going to ask." He said, shaking his head. "Alright guys, settle down real quick. I have some announcements." Jason walked in late...with Jan. Mimi shot him a dirty look. "Sit." Mr Woods ordered. "First of all: The Welcome Back Dance is this Friday. We need Chaperones. Chaperones are people OVER 21! Second, the senior class trip will be March 1st-17th. The location has been decided. I have here permission slips, itineraries, and ideas for fundraising.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked. 

"Paris." Mr. Woods said. "Anyone wanting information raise your hands."

"Oh my God." Tabi said. "Paris, wow."

Mr. Woods handed out the packets and Tabi looked at hers, smiling until she got to the price. $1600, times two was $3200. Would Nancy and Craig pay for both of them? "Payment outlines are on page five. We will be doing fundraising and on top of that the French Department will pay half of one seniors trip but all of that will be explained in your French classes." Tabi relaxed a bit. She knew she was good at French. 

"We don't need to hear that." Susan said. "We all know Belle's got that one in the bag."

Belle smiled modestly and Tabi looked at her. _Great_ she thought. _Yet another thing she can take from me._

"Alright guys. As you can see the first fundraising event is a date auction. Please be aware that all money you make goes to you. In all fundraising events only the participants get money. Also, you can get others to do it in your place for this event. Any question?" The class was mute. "OK, then you can talk until the bell rings."

Tabi turned to Chloe. "Paris."

"Yeah I now." Chloe smiled. "You doing te date auction?" 

"Hell no." Tabi replied.

"Why not?" asked Philip who was sitting nearby.

"Why would I want to embarrass myself like that?"

"How would you embarrass yourself?" Jason, from her other side, asked.

Tabi sighed. "Ok, standing up there while no one bids would be embarrassing."

"Come on Tabi, someone will." Philip said.

"Whatever. The girls like Belle are the ones guys jump for." Tabi said loudly and bitterly. "Just ask Shawn how much more appealing." Shawn turned to her but she looked away. The bell rang and Tabi left quickly heading to French. Belle came in and sat next to her.

"Hi." Belle said, smiling. Tabi turned away. "Look I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well doesn't that make it all better?" Tabi laughed. "Belle, you were like my best friend besides Chloe but you had no problem taking my boyfriend. I'm not saying it's your fault that he wanted you over me but you could have maybe warned me." Belle didn't say anything and class started. 

Belle was called on and replied. "Tous les personnes aiment la ciné."

"Very good." The teacher replied.

"Um, madam?" Tabi said. "Shouldn't it be toutes since personnes is feminine?"

"Ah, yes it should. She's right." The teacher smiled and Belle glared at her. No one corrected her at French. The rest of the class was rather uneventful as was her next class. Soon it was lunch time and Tabi sat down, not looking at either Belle or Shawn. 

"Tabi you _have_ to come to the dance." Chloe said. 

"I don't want to." Tabi stated.

"Me neither." Said Mimi. 

Jason looked at her. "I thought you and I were going."

"You sure you don't want to go with _Jan_?" Mimi asked him.

"Jan? Why....Oh Mimi that was nothing." Jason said. "Really...she was just talking to me."

"About what?" Mimi asked. The rest of the group laughed. Jason was in trouble.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jason said.

"What were you talking about?"

"None of your goddamn business! You're my date for the dance not my fucking girlfriend!" Jason said, pissed.

Mimi looked at him. He was right. "Fine whatever." A strange silence fell over the table as everyone ate in silence.

"Hey." Belle said, breaking it. "Are we still going shopping you guys?"

Tabi looked at her and bit back her desire to laugh. "I'm not going. My date broke it off."

"Tabitha I'm sorry." Shawn said.

"Look, you could have at least broken up with me before going out with her." Tabi said. She stood up and Philip followed her out.

"I know how you feel." Philip said.

"I know you do." Tabi sat down and Philip sat next to her.

"Why don't you and I go together?" Philip offered.

She smiled. "Thanks but I don't need a pity date and neither do you. You're a great guy but we'd be using each other." 

Philip nodded. "Yeah you're right. But you should go...don't let them upset you."

"I'll think about it." 

"Let's go back in." Philip stood and helped her up and they went back inside. 

"So what time are we going shopping?" Tabi asked. Belle and Chloe smiled broadly and let out a collective squeal.


	22. Singing, Dancing, etc...

"Tabi? Are we still friends?" Belle asked as the girls looked through dresses.

"Yeah." Tabi assured her. "Really the thing that bugs me the most is that…he kissed me. And he was kinda my first kiss. Not my _first_ kiss but my first real kiss."

"Really?" Belle asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. First boyfriend actually. Dammit why am I looking for a dress? I don't have a date, I hate dresses and I hate dances!"

"Because you love us?" Chloe joked, coming out of the dressing room. "Well?"

Tabi wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it." She admitted.

"I don't either." Mimi piped up coming out in her own. "What about mine?"

"Oh, that looks so great!" Belle squealed.

"Yes!" Mimi laughed. "I have the ultimate approval so I'm done!" She went back to change out of it.

"I'm not going." Tabi stated as Chloe changed again. 

"Yes you are!" Belle said then went to try on her own dress.

"No. I'm not tagging along with all of you." Tabi insisted.

Chloe came out again. "It wouldn't be tagging along. Do you like this one?"

"Yeah."

Mimi finished changing and came out as well. "Me too." 

"Hey so do I." Belle added. An idea was forming but she'd keep it to herself for now.

It seemed to Tabi about eighty years later but it was only four hours that they finished. She'd been roped into getting a navy blue dress by the other three, though she still insisted she looked horrible in it. "It'll be fun. I swear." Chloe said as they walked upstairs.

"Right. Fun." Tabi plopped on Chloe's bed as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? Hey it's Belle. Look, I've got an idea. Remember how I told you Eric was in town?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he's chaperoning the dance, right? And I was thinking, what if he and Tabi went together."

"He's older than Brady."

"So? Besides, it'd just be for fun." Belle said.

"If she wants…"

"Great. Don't tell her. I will tomorrow." Belle said hanging up.

Chloe stared at the phone, slightly confused. "What was that about?" Tabi asked.

"I'm not totally sure. It was Belle being…Belle." Chloe shrugged.

"Right."

"So you know the plan then right?" Belle asked Mimi one more time as she saw Chloe and Tabi walking up. "And you won't tell?"

"I promise. I don't have that big of a mouth!" Mimi said. "Hey Tabi? Are you still helping me today?"

"Yeah. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Well actually. Belle's got a piano…we could go to her house. She said we could."

"Oh…okay cool." Tabi shrugged.

Tabi was happy by the time she got to drama, finding it by far her favorite class. She sat next to James and Sasha once more. "Are you going to the dance?" Sasha gushed.

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"No date, no desire to go even if I had one."

"Oh. Well I don't have a date either." Sasha frowned. "What about you James?"

"Naw. I was actually going to ask someone today but I changed my mind. Do you maybe wanna go together?" He asked Sasha.

"Sure." Sasha said, a bit confused, as was Tabi. "Who were you going to ask?"

"No one." James said.

Tabi, Mimi, and Belle headed over to Belle's house after school. Tabi had her music books with her and hoped she'd be able to help Mimi find the perfect song. She herself was doing a song called "Stars and the Moon" from the off-Broadway show _Songs for the New World. _She actually had one in mind for Mimi but first had to gauge her vocal range and ability. The girls gathered around the piano in Belle's living room and Belle quickly ran off in a mysterious manner to a room upstairs, leaving Tabi and Mimi alone. "Okay…well then…I actually have a few songs in here I think you could do well." Tabi said after running Mimi over a few scales. She sat down at the piano and opened the book to "Can You Find It In Your Heart," a song from the show _Footloose_.

"I'm no good at sight reading. Can you maybe sing it first?" Mimi asked. She could see Belle bringing Eric downstairs.

"Sure not a prob." Tabi played the intro and began to sing. _Can you find it in your heart, to forgive her? Can you stop and see there's more of her she's trying to convey, while part of her is trying to run away. Can't you hear what she's trying to say?_ Tabi sang softly, giving Mimi the melody. 

Eric stood watching the young girl at the piano bench. "Who's that?" He asked his sister.

"Tabitha Cole, my friend Chloe's sister. You know, Brady's girlfriend."

"She's pretty."

"I know. So you know that dance you said you'd chaperone? Well she's not going, she has no date because um…Shawn and I got back together…but he'd been dating her…"

"How old is she?"

"17, almost 18 though."

Eric looked at her dubiously. "I'm 22. That's kind of an age difference."

"Well Brady's only a year younger than you and he's dating your sister. Come on Eric! You said yourself she's pretty."

"She is. But Belle, I've had bad relationships and I don't think getting involved with a highschooler is the best thing for me."

"You don't have to get involved!" Belle huffed. "Fine, nevermind. But I bet Brady'd do it if it weren't for Chloe." She knew this would get to Eric who always felt a bit inferior to Brady in the big brother department.

"Fine. But she'll probably think I'm a weirdo."

"I'm sure she won't. She'll be awestruck by how handsome you are."

"Hey Tabi." Belle said as she finished the song. "Come meet my brother Eric."

"Here, look at this and I'll be right back." Tabi said to Mimi, leaving her at the piano and turning to see Belle and a guy even more gorgeous than the others she'd met in Salem. "Hi." She said smiling as she took in his beautiful blue eyes. She decided Chloe'd definitely chosen the wrong brother of Belle's to date.

"Hi." Eric said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Belle's told me a lot about you. You have an amazing voice Tabi."

"Oh…thank you." Tabi smiled shyly. "I'm um…gonna go back to helping Mimi…" She smiled once more at Eric and sat back down at the piano.

Eric looked at Belle. "She's really hot." He commented before going back upstairs.

Belle had to hold back her squeal of delight and occupy herself until Tabi and Mimi were done. Finally Tabi closed the book and handed Mimi a recording of the accompaniment. "Okay so do you think he's cute? Do you like him?" Belle immediately drilled.

"What? Who?" Tabi asked, confused for a second. "Oh, Eric. Yes he's cute but if you're trying to set me up please don't. I know you feel guilty but it's okay. And he's like…old."

"He's only twenty-two. A year older than Brady. And your sister is dating him."

"Do you always set your friends up with your brothers?"

Mimi laughed. "NO! I never got one."

"Look, he's not interested in a highschooler."

"What if he was? Would you go out with him?" Belle asked.

"No. Leave me alone!" Tabi laughed. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Would you go to the dance with him?"

"Belle will you stop?" Tabi was amazed at the other girl's insistence. "I don't want to go to the stupid dance. I hate dancing, I hate people, and I'm not letting you talk your brother into a pity date with me because you feel guilty about you and Shawn. Yes I think your brother's just about the hottest guy I've ever seen but I know nothing about him. And come on, he'd never be interested in me." Eric stopped at the top of the stairs and stopped to listen.

  
"Will you stop with the self-pitying thing? You're pretty, you're nice, and you're down to earth. Guys do find you attractive but are probably intimidated by your personality sometimes. I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Tabi smiled at her. "I just, I'm not used to this dating thing or anything. I'm sorry I went off on you. You're just trying to help."

Eric walked to the bottom of the steps. "It was actually my idea to take you to the dance." He interjected. So it was a little white lie but he did think she was cute and she seemed too stubborn to go for it any other way.

Tabi blushed. "It was? Oh…um…well then…uh…"

"Is that a yes? I can't tell."

"Sure…yeah…" Tabi laughed nervously. "Um…right…I need to go."

Eric laughed. "You can call me here or whatever." He went back upstairs, feeling flattered by her inability to talk.

"Oh my God he's so hot." Tabi whispered. "Belle…I can't believe you're doing this to me! I can't talk to him! He's older, and…well he's hot!"

"Hell, you can have Jason, I'll go with Eric." Mimi laughed.

"You'll have fun. I promise." Belle said. "PLEASE!"

Tabi rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to talk to Chloe about it first okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Tabi said, and with that she left, not wanting to deal with it anymore."


End file.
